The Cohen Sister
by ExLibris3
Summary: Seth's sister has been on the run after a huge fight with Sandy, what would happen if she came back? This story takes place in season 1 at Chrismukkah. Kelly is being haunted by nightmares and...ghosts?
1. The Return Of The Lost Daughter

What if Seth had a twin sister , who had had a huge fight with Sandy lets say just before the first season started and Ryan entered the family. She had had enough, and said she needed a time out, so she ran away. No one had seen her since. What if she suddenly came back?

It was soon Chrismukkah and Kirsten had been out shopping gifts.She pulled up on the drive way outside "Casa Cohen". She left all her bags in the car to go and unlock the door , when she saw something lying outside the frontdoor. It was a person.

Kirsten bend down to look closer, she had a shock when she recognised the girl. It was her daughter, Kelly.

"Oh my God", Kirsten whispered. "Kelly? Kelly wake up!"

She didn't. But she was breathing.

"I need to get her inside the house", Kirsten thought, as she wondered how the hell she would manage to carry her 16 year old girl into the livingroom. She decided she would call Sandy.

"Mr. Cohen is currently in a meeting and you won't be able to reach him before 4 pm"

Crap. Seth and Ryan were at school. She serously doubted Julie would be home in the middle of the day. She went out on the street, looking for someone who could help her, when Taryn and her husband Charlie walked past.

"Hello Kirsten", Taryn smiled.

"Hi Taryn and Charlie", Kirsten said, looking back towards the house, getting an idea.

"Ehm…Charlie, do you think you could help me with something?", she asked , hoping he would.

"Yeah sure Kirsten. What do you need?" , Charlie answered also looking towards her house.

"Come", Kirsten said as she started to walk quickly back to where Kelly were lying.

"Ehm..Who is this?" , Taryn asked when they reached the Cohen's frontdoor.

"Don't you remember our daughter, Kelly?", Kirsten looked at her.

"Oh my God! Is that Kelly? I thought you said she wasn't coming back"

"I never said that!", Kirsten frowned."Anyways, Charlie, do you think you could carry her to the livingroom couch?"

"Sure", he said as he lifted her up easily, walking through the door Kirsten was holding open.

He put her down on the couch in front of the tv.

"Thanks.And sorry to bother you", Kirsten said.

"Oh no problem.We 're just glad we could be of help", Charlie smiled." Well, goodbye,then. And good luck"

They left.

Kirsten looked down at her daughter's face. She looked so like her it was scary. The eyes, the face, like a copy of Kirsten's. But she had black hair like Sandy.

Kirsten noticed a bruise under her left eye.

"Wonder what happened", she thought."Well, I don't think she will be waking up in a while,but I'm sure it isn't serious."

Kirsten went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. Kirsten couldn't help but wondering why Kelly was back. Not that she didn't want her to be back, they used to be like best friends, no she was more concerned about how Sandy would react.

At the firm where Sandy were working , he thought about what had been said between him and Kirsten two days ago. She was clearly upset about the fact that they were going to celebrate the holiday without Kelly. He had told her that Kelly would be back sooner or later…But he didn't even believe that himself, and he don't think it convinced his wife. He knew it was his fault that Kelly ran away…Just because that stupid fight. He had gone off on her because several days in a row she had come pretty late, and she had been drunk. One night Sandy even thought she'd been high.

Kirsten heard a noise from the couch and hurried to it. Kelly slowly opened her eyes and looked into her mother's almost identical blue eyes.

"Hey mum", she said with a quite raspy voice.

"Hey honey", Kirsten said happily, and hugged her daughter.

Kelly started crying when she felt her mother's warm embrace. They sat in each others arms for a moment, until Kirsten pulled away.

"Can I ask why you are here?". She didn't exactly want to ask that question, but she had to know what Kelly was up to.

Kelly looked at her with tears in her eyes,. She knew Kirsten would ask her that. And she had an answer.

"I'm soo sorry. I understand that you must have been terrified and upset, but it wasn't your fault, or dad's…"

"But I thought you left because you two had a fight", Kirsten was a bit confused. Was it something else that bothered her , something she didn't know anything about…

"Well, but I know it was totally my fault and…and….", she just lost it. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh honey! It's ok."Kirsten hugged her again."Are you here because you want to stay …or…."

Kelly pulled away.

"Can I stay? I know I've been a bitch, but please forgive me! I really want to stay here with you guys", she said,upset."If dad will forgive me" , she added quietly.

"Of course he will. I don't think he can stand kicking you out of this house.Plus, I won't let him. I've missed you", Kirsten laughed a little.

"Thanks. Can I have a cup of coffee?"

"Come on, time to catch up.", Kirsten said as they went to the kitchen to get some coffee, and maybe a bagel with cream cheese…

At school, Anna thought Seth was acting a bit weird, he was unusually quiet. She asked him if anything was wrong, and he answered:

"Well, it's just a …thing."

"What kind of thing? Anything serious?"

"It's… a family thing. You see, this will be the first Chrismukkah without Kelly…"

"Who's Kelly?" Anna asked curiously.

"Oh, it's….it's my sister. We're twins", Seth started to regret what he had just said, Ryan didn't even know about Kelly.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a sister", Anna didn't know if she dared asking the question she had in her mind, but she couldn't stop it. "What happened to her? Is she…?"

"No. She ran away. It was like a huge fight.Do you want to come with me to the comicbook shop after school?", he really didn't want to talk about his sister right now.

"Ok." Anna said, knowing Seth didn't wish to discuss the subject further.

Kirsten and Kelly sat at the kitchen table, talking and laughing. It felt like the good old times, when they could talk about almost everything.Suddenly Kelly became serious.

"Do you really think dad will forgive me?"

"He will", Kirsten reassured her, smiling her sweet smile, so like Kelly's own.

They heard the front door opening, and Sandy's voice calling "Kirsten, I'm home"

"Go to the couch and keep quiet, we're going to give him a big surprise" Kirsten whispered quickly as she got to her feet to go and meet her husband and Kelly went to hide in the couch.

"Hey honey! You're early" , Kirsten said as she greeted him with a kiss.

"I know, I figured maybe we could go and buy a Chrismukkah tree. Are you going somewhere?". He just noticed a quite dirty bag lying on the kitchen floor, who belonged to Kelly.

"Ehm…no. Sandy, there's something I need to tell you.You were right."

Sandy was confused. "You know, I really like it when you're saying that I was right, but what the hell are you talking about?"

"Kirsten didn't answered, she just smiled and waited for Kelly to speak.

Kelly realised from her mothers silence that this was the right time.

"She is talking about me"

Kelly got up from the couch and looked at her stunned father

"I'm home"


	2. Help Me With My Feelings Of Guilt

Sandy didn't know what to do or say. He just stared at his daughter. And without thinking, he walked up to her and hugged her tight.

Kelly was suprised by this move. She had expect him to , like , yell at her or even walk away, but not this.

"I'm so sorry, dad." , Kelly sobbed into Sandy's shoulder.

"It's ok. It's ok", he whispered comfortably. He pulled away. "What are you doing back here? Have you come to stay?"

Kelly nodded and said "If , of course, you want me to". She looked up into his eyes with tears in hers. "I'm so sorry about everything."

Sandy looked down. Kirsten waited, worried. Sandy weren't going to kick her out, was he?

Then Sandy looked up, smiled and said:

"You might want to take a shower, cause we're going out for a family dinner. It's really good to have you back, Kelly"

Kelly made a small noise of happiness and Kirsten couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Thank you so much"

"On one condition", he suddenly said. "And I think you know what I mean"

"Yeah, about that. I continued even after you shouted at me, but I've quit now. Something happened", Kelly screwed up her face at the memory.

"What happened?" , Kirsten asked.

"Well ,sometimes something horrible have to happen to someone you're close to, before you realise that you've been acting really stupid."

"What happened that made you realise you were wrong?", Sandy wanted to know what his daughter had been through, and hopefully, he could be able to help her deal with her guilt.

Kelly felt she had to tell them, they were her parents and she trusted them. Besides, if she told them, they could be able to help her with her feelings of guilt.

"We had been drinking, alot. I think we may have been a bit high too. And we were going to cross a road. I told my friend that it was safe to cross the road, and since I didn't see any cars coming I told her to go before me. But the alcohol fooled my sight, and I didn't see that car coming…" Kelly took a deep breath and continued"..She was dead before the ambulance came. I…I think the last thing she said to me was…'why did you lie to me'?"

Tears had been starting to stream down her cheeks as she spoke. Kirsten hurried to her side and put her arm around her shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetie. Oh god I am so sorry."

"I think I read something about that accident in the paper." , Sandy said.

"Since that moment, I haven't touched a drop. Cause now I 've seen what can happen."

"Sweetheart, the best thing you can do to move on, is to know that it wasn't your fault, that it was because of the drugs and the alcohol, and that it can happen to anyone who's doing drugs or drinking too much. Don't blame your self, it was just eye-opening, a warning." Sandy had made one of those impressive speeches that almost everytime helped someone in need.

" But I do blame myself,well you could say it was her own fault too…She was the one who dragged me into that shit that finally killed her", Kelly said, feeling a bit more revieled, her father's pep talk was exactly what she needed." Ok, I'm gonna go and take a shower,thanks dad." , she added. She knew her parents would want to talk about what they just had heard.


	3. Why Is There A Strange Guy In My House?

Kelly grabbed her bag and went upstairs.

Kirsten moved so that she stood in front of Sandy, they had to talk about this.

"For a moment I thought you were going to kick her out", she finally said, looking down

"No, I would never do that. I'm just glad she's ok", Sandy responded, looking at his wife.

"Oh, Sandy, I am too." , Kirsten said as she put her arms around him.

"Yeah, I know. Did you tell her about Ryan?"

"Oh no. I forgot. We had so much fun, just talking. It felt like the old times." , Kirsten closed her eyes. How would Kelly react when she found out that there was a , to her, strange boy living in their poolhouse?

"Where were she when you found her? Had she come to the house or…", Sandy asked.

"I came home and saw something lying outside our frontdoor. It was her, she was passed out. I tried to call you but you were in a meeting so I ran into Taryn and Charlie and they helped me get her inside"

"That was nice of them" Sandy said absently, his mind somewhere else.

"Sandy? Hello?" , Kirsten noticed his absence." What are you thinking about? _Sandy_!"

" Uhm, what honey?" Sandy looked a bit confused, Kirsten couldn't help but laugh at him.

" I said 'what are you thinking about'? It was a question" Kirsten teased.

"Oh, right. I just wondered, why were she passed out?"

Kirsten hesitated.

"She has a bruise under her left eye, so when she woke up I asked her about it , and she said 

that when she told her so called friends that she was going to leave them, they … punched her.She managed to get away, but when she came here, nobody were home, so she passed out." Kirsten said all this very quickly, she didn't want Sandy to get angry. Too late.

"_They beat her up_?" Sandy was furious.

"Sandy, don't overreact. They were probably both drunk and high" Kirsten tried to calm him down. "The importance is that she's back, and it's soon Chrismukkah. And tonight we are going to have _a nice family dinner_."

"I'm sorry honey. I'm just worried about her. What if they would come back?"

"Then we call the police. I'm worried too, but we're here to help her."

Sandy pulled her closer to him, and put his hands on her back. He kissed her.

"I guess we have to buy more christmas presents." Sandy smiled. Kirsten smiled back at him.

"Actually, I already got her one, just in case she would come home during the hoilday."

"Oh, honey!" Sandy laughed a littled and looked at his beautiful wife.

"What ?" she said with an innocent smile and kissed him.

They pulled away when they heard the front door opening and the boys voices floating through the house.

"Are we gonna tell them or shall we let them find out by themselves?", Sandy asked, smiling.

"By themselves" Kirsten said as the boys entered the kitchen

"Hey. What's going on?" Seth didn't wait for his parents to answer, instead he continued talking to Ryan about his girlproblems.

"Hey guys. We thought we'd go out and eat dinner tonight. All… of us." Sandy had been close to say 'All five of us' but he didn't want to ruin the supprise.

"Ok." Seth simply said.

Kirsten could hear Kelly coming down the stairs and quickly said: "We have a little supprise"

"Uhu.What is it?", Seth was reading a comicbook as he answered.

Kelly entered the kitchen.

"Hey" she said, her voice made Seth look up. His eyes widened at the sight of his sister.

"Oh my god! Kelly"

He ran over to her and hugged her tight. "It's so great to see you.What are you doing here?"

"It's great to see you too. I'm here to stay."she smiled at him.

"You're staying? That's great. I've missed you"

"You did?" Kelly teased, they had had their fights . " I've missed you too. Who is this?" she added, looking at Ryan.

"Er…Kelly, we forgot to tell you. This is Ryan. He…he lives here now." Kirsten explained. "Ryan, this is our daughter, Kelly."

Kelly and Ryan looked both very supprised by these news. Ryan had no idea Seth had a sister, she, appearantly, had no idea about him being there.

"Oh, he does?" Kelly felt anger rising inside her. Had her parents adopted a new kid to replace her? Had they thought she weren't coming back.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, sweetie" Kirsten saw Kelly was shocked by this.

"It's…it's ok." Kelly stammered, still looking suspicously at Ryan.

"Right, lets go and have dinner" Sandy suggested , he didn't want this to get more awkward than it already was.

"Great" Seth said happily, he didn't notice the tension between Kelly and Ryan. "Come on Kel"

"_Finally", _Kelly thought as they arrived to the house after that horrible family dinner. Sandy and Kirsten had made nice tries to a nice, family conversation, but they barely got response.

Sandy and Kirsten said 'Good night' and went upstairs. When the got to they room, Sandy closed the door and said: "Well, it could have worked"

"But it didn't", Kirsten filled in.

"They just need some time to get used to this" he said as he walked up behind Kirsten, who was taking her earrings of, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I guess" She turned around and kissed her husband passionatly.

Kelly hadn't slept well. She looked at her watch, 05.14 am. _Crap._

She got up and went downstairs. She made herself a bagel with creamcheese and sat down at the kitchen island.

The door to the backyard opened and Ryan entered the kitchen. He stopped when he saw her.

"Come on in" she said.

"Can I join you for a bagel?" he asked.

"Sure. Maybe we can talk. Who are you and why are you here? I just need to know." Kelly gestured for him to sit down next to her. He took his bagel and sat down. _'She has every right to know why I'm here'_, he thought. And he started his story with:

"My brother and I stole a car…"


	4. Guess Who's Back At Harbor

"…And now I'm here.", Ryan finished the story of his life. He looked at Kelly.

She was taken aback by his story. She could feel his eyes on her, she had to say something.

"I'm sorry. I had totally misjudged you. I thought my parents took you in to replace me or something, that's why I was acting quite bitchy."

She looked at him. He smiled.

"Understandable. What about you? Why'd you ran away?"

"Oh. Me and dad had , like, a huge fight about me drinking and doing drugs. And I thought that I needed a time out, you know, to think it over. At least that's what I told them. But now I'm back. I realized I didn't need a time out any more."

"Are you going back to school?"

"Yeah. Mom called Dr. Kim yesterday and I'm going this week, then I'm gonna do a test, to see if I have do this year again. I hope not. I'm in the same grade as my best friends, and we've always had this goal to graduate together, but I'm a really good student, so I think I can manage" she smiled. "Today will be my first day. I can't wait to see the look on Marissa and Summer's faces" she added, making Ryan look up.

"You're a friend of Marissa?" he wasn't surprised, they had been neighbors, like, forever. And Marissa knew alot of people.

"Yeah. Why, do you know her?"

"I do. She's my girlfriend"

Kelly was a little surprised by this. "What about Luke? Isn't Marissa with him?" She knew it was a stupid question, since Ryan had clearly said Marissa was with him.

"Well, she was, but he cheated on her"

It was almost 7am when Sandy entered the kitchen, it looked like he was gonna go surfing. He got a bit surprised at the sight of Kelly and Ryan sitting at the kitchen island and chatting this early.

"Hey, you guys are up early" he looked at his daughter.

"Well, either of us could sleep, so we've been talking, getting to know each other." Kelly answered.

" Good for you. I'm gonna go surfing. Do you still like to surf, Kelly?" Sometimes Kelly used to go with Sandy and they surfed together.

"I love it. I've actually learned some new stuff when I was gone. I used to hang with a few guys that taught me."

"Great, maybe you can show me some tomorrow after school, it's Friday, so I think I can get out early from the office" Sandy suggested, he would love to spend some time with her. He had a feeling that Kirsten was going to take her out on a shopping spree today.

"Ok, have fun"

Kirsten had just woke up. Sandy was gone, probably off surfing. She missed him already. Mornings used to be their time. She decided she would go up. She went into the bathroom to wash up a bit before getting dressed. She put on a pair of black pants and a beautiful grey top. She put on some make-up and a necklace Sandy had given to her on her birthday.

She walked into the kitchen only to see Ryan and Kelly talking and laughing. Kelly looked up.

"Hey mum!" she smiled "I made some coffee for you"

Kirsten smiled "Thanks honey." Kirsten poured some coffee into a cup and took a sip.

"What have you guys been up to?"

"Well, we've been talking all morning, and now we know each other a little better. Where is Seth?"

"Are you guys talking about me?" Seth yawned as he too entered the kitchen.

"No, I should go and get dressed." Kelly said as she got to her feet and walked out of the kitchen.

She went into her room and into her wardrobe. She didn't know what to wear. She ended up in a pair of jeans and a cool black top with an angel on the chest. She brushed her hair and put on some make-up and the necklace she wore everyday, her mum had bought it for her when she turned 14. She checked herself out in the mirror before she went downstairs.

Sandy had now returned from his surfing, he was in the kitchen eating a bagel with creamcheese when she came in.

"You look beautiful sweetie!" Kirsten said , looking at her daughter.

"Thanks, you too" Kelly smiled

"I'm gonna give you guys a ride to school, so you better hurry" Kirsten said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet Summer and Marissa! Lets go. Seth! Hurry!"

They finally arrived at Harbor School. The kids said goodbye to Kirsten and she drove off.

"Coop, why are you so quiet?" Summer asked Marissa as they walked up to the school

"I don't know, I didn't sleep well." Marissa answered. "Oh, there is Ryan and Seth. And some girl…"

"What! That Anna or whatever?" Summer asked suspiciously.

"No…Oh my god" Marissa said when they got closer

"Is that…no. It can't be…."

"Kelly" Marissa finished the sentence for her.

Kelly looked around to see if she could spot Summer or Marissa, and there they were! Coming right towards them.

They walked up to them.

"Oh my god, Kelly?" Summer didn't believe her own eyes, luckily Marissa saw her too.

"Hey Summer, Marissa. Guess who's back?" Kelly said happily.

Marissa hugged her. "It's so great to see you"

"Aww…you too" Kelly smiled and let go of Marissa "Summer! You look great!"

"Thanks. You too" They hugged.

Seth and Ryan went to class

They three of them walked towards their lockers.

"I'm sorry Mariss, I just gotta ask. Did you and Luke broke up?"

Marissa looked at Ryan, then she said "Yeah. He…he cheated on me in TJ"

"Ass. I can't believe him. How could he do that to you?"

" I don't know…He was with Holly…." Marissa said, Kelly had also been a friend of Holly's

"Holly Fisher?" Marissa nodded. "Oh my god! How could she do that? I doubt you guys are still friends, am I right?"

"Yeah, we're not." Marissa said. I felt good with Kelly back, she was such a sweet person." And before the TJ thing I actually slept with him" It just slipped out.

"You slept with Luke! I thought you guys never….Never mind" Kelly realized it would be stupid to talk about it. They had reached their lockers.

"I have to go to Dr. Kim's office, catch you later. Bye." Kelly took off.

Summer and Marissa walked through the hallway.

"So, she's back, huh?" Summer said. " That's awesome. I've really missed her"

"Yeah, me too" Marissa smiled.

Kirsten was on vacation. She actually hated just sitting around the house doing nothing. She decided she would call Sandy.

"Hello?" She heard her husband answer.

"Hey honey, it's me. How's it going?"

"Kirsten! It's going great. Why are you calling?", He couldn't help but ask, sometimes she just called because she was bored, sometimes because something had happened.

"Can't a woman call her husband to see how he's doing? Bad time?" Kirsten teased, she could hear he was glad that it was her.

"Of course. No, actually, now is a great time. I've just finished working with a case. Are you starting to get bored?" He knew her so well.

"Yeah. Are you free for lunch?" She needed to see him.

"Yeah, sure. Can you pick something up and come over here?"

"That sounds great. I love you, Sandy. See you." Finally she had a reason to get out of the house.

"Oh, I love you too, my beautiful bride. Bye." Rachel entered his office.

" Was that your wife?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's coming over for lunch."Sandy said.

At Harbour, Marissa, Summer and Ryan were having lunch. Kelly came over to them, without food, but with a coke.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

"Sure, aren't you gonna eat?" Ryan asked ,looking at her coke.

"No, I'm not hungry." She simply answered.

Seth and Anna came over.

"Can we sit here?" Seth asked.

Summer looked suspiciously at Anna, them she nodded and said sharply "Sure"


	5. The Family Comes First

Sandy was sitting at his desk, working. He didn't see Kirsten standing in the doorway, just looking at him.

He hadn't noticed her yet. She liked watching him work. After a few minutes, she decided it was time to say something.

"Hey honey" She stepped into his office. He looked up.

"Darling! Great to see you, let me just finish this"

"Sure. I brought some lunch. Were are we gonna eat?" She asked.

"Uhm…" Sandy looked around. " We can go to the cafeteria. Now I'm done, lets go." He got up from his chair and walked towards her to kiss her on the mouth.

"Lead the way" She said and grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He looked at their hands.

" I just want everybody to know that your mine" Kirsten said. He smiled at her '_She is so adorable'_, he thought to himself.

"I'm all yours", he reassured her and lead her through his office door.

Almost right outside his office they ran into Rachel, who apparently had been on her way to see him. Kirsten tightened her grip on Sandy's hand, looking at Rachel.

"Oh, Sandy! I was just looking for you. Hey Kirsten." She added when she noticed his company.

"Hey Rachel" Kirsten said.

"Rachel! Is it important, cause Kirsten and I were just about to go to the cafeteria and…"

"No, I just came to tell you that I'm gonna leave town for a while…"

"And what about the case? You know, The Heights…" Sandy asked

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to work alone..Well, I'm gonna let you two have your lunch. See ya!" She went back into her office.

"I guess I'm gonna figure it out.." Sandy said, looking at his wife.

"Hey Mr. Cohen. Is this your wife?" One of Sandy's colleagues said, looking at Kirsten.

"Yep, this is my Kirsten" Sandy said proudly. Kirsten smiled.

"Nice to meet you" the man said.

"You too." Kirsten responded. The man walked away.

Sandy and Kirsten continued to the cafeteria, with several people asking if this was Sandy's wife.

"You are actually enjoying this, aren't you?" Sandy teased her.

"Yeah, I'm proud of being your wife" Kirsten smiled.

They sat down and started eating.

Back at Harbour, there was an awkward silence when Seth and Anna joined the others for lunch.

"So…who are you?" Anna asked, looking at Kelly.

"Oh, I'm Seth's sister, Kelly. And you are..?"

"I'm Anna, Seth's friend, from Pittsburgh" Anna said with a smile.

Silence

"I gotta run. I got history. Ryan, are you coming?" Marissa suddenly said.

"Ooh, right, history" Ryan sighed as he got up.

"Wait, I think I'm in your history class" Kelly said " Can I go with you?"

"Of course! Come on!" Marissa said as Kelly got up. "Bye everyone"

Then they were three. Summer, Seth and Anna….

"Soo…. "Seth started." Now it's just us"

"Yeah… Anna, what do you have now?" Summer asked

"Ehm… I got calculus. You?"

"I got English, that _sucks_" Summer said with a sigh "What do you have, Cohen?"

"I think I got Biology" Seth answered

"It's on the way to the English classroom! Can you walk me , Cohen? Sorry Anna, I think calculus is on the opposite side of the school, too bad you can't walk with _us_" Summer said, looking at Anna, feeling glad that she got some time alone with Seth.

"Right" Anna said. "Well, Seth. See you later. You too Summer" she got up and walked towards the lockers.

"So, Cohen. Shall we go?" Summer suggested.

Back at Patridge, Savage and Kahn, Sandy and Kirsten had just finished their lunch and were now just sitting and talking. Suddenly, they went silent.

After a few minutes in silence, Sandy said "What are you thinking about?"

She looked at him and said "You. About our wedding day" She smiled at the memory.

He looked at her and smiled too. "The happiest day in my life. Along with the birth of Seth and Kelly" he said.

"Mine too." Kirsten said. "I can't believe it's been so long since that day"

"I know. But on the bright side, we still have many years left with each other. Cause there is no way I'm leaving you"

Kirsten smiled at him. "Well, I'm not leaving you either"

"Good to know" he said.

"That must have been the most boring History class in the history of History classes" Marissa said as they got out of the classroom. Kelly laughed. The school had ended for the day.

"Do you wanna come with us? We're gonna hit the spa" Summer said, looking at Kelly.

"I would love to, but mum is coming to pick me up." Kelly said.

"Oh, that's ok. Maybe some other day, then" Marissa said, looking slightly disappointed.

"Guys I'm sorry, but I think I need to spent some time with her. She's been worried sick over me the past 6 months, and I can't let her down"

"What about us!" Summer shouted furiously. "Don't you think we've been worried about you? We're your best friends!"

Kelly and Marissa stared at Summer, who excused herself.

"Actually, Summ's right." Marissa hesitated.

"But, I can blow off my mum! And tomorrow I'm going surfing with my dad. Maybe we can do something this weekend" Kelly tried.

"Sure. Have fun hanging with your parents" Summer said in a bitchy voice, and dragged Marissa with her as she walked away. Kelly was left alone.

"Kelly!"

Kelly looked around. There she was. Her mum. Kelly ran over to the black Range Rover her mum was leaning against.

"Hey mother" she said when she reached the car.

"What was that between you, Summer and Marissa?" Kirsten asked, she had apparently overheard Summer when she had been shouting.

"They asked me to go to the spa with them, but I said I was going to be with you this afternoon, so I couldn't. And tomorrow I'm going surfing with dad, I don't thing they took it so well. They probably think I don't want to be with them." Kelly explained.

"Oh.. Well, if you want to go with them, don't let me stop you" Kirsten said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"No, I wanna go with you, mum" Kelly said, smiling.

"Let's go then!" Kirsten said happily and got into the car.


	6. The Time For Trouble

"I can't believe her!" Summer said in an angry voice. They had just entered her room.

"Well, Summ. She has been away for six months, of course her parents want to spend some time with her" Marissa had already calmed down.

"I know but…" Summer started and when she realized she couldn't argue against that, she dumped her bag on her bed furiously.

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked.

"We're going to the mall!" Kirsten answered.

"That will be fun. Can we grab a coffee?"

"Of course!" Kirsten laughed. "And we'll shop til' we drop!"

Kelly laughed too. It was so great to be with her mum.

Seth and Ryan arrived to an empty house.

"How come you never told me you have a sister?" Ryan asked.

"Ehm…" This question bothered Seth, he didn't know what to answer. "We…thought it was…for the best. It's a hard subject around here" He didn't really know what to answer.

"Well, at least she's back now" Ryan sighed, disappointed by the answer. " Wanna play videogames?"

At the firm Sandy was lost in thoughts.

"Hey Sandy. Hello? Sandy? Sandy Cohen!" Rachel was at the door.

"Huh? Rachel! What do you want?" he said, looking at her.

"I'm leaving now. Are you ok?" She went over to his desk.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine" he reassured her." I was just planning my afternoon, have a nice trip Rachel. See you!"

"Ok. Bye Sanford" She left his office as he picked up his phone and dialled a number.

Kelly and Kirsten were sitting at a table in the cafeteria in the mall, laughing and having fun, when Kirsten's cell phone rang. She looked at it before answering, a smile spread over her face.

"Hi honey! Yeah we can pick up some take out on the way home." She suddenly looked serious. "I understand, of course. We're at the mall. Ok. See you at home. I love you, bye."

"Dad, right?" Kelly said, who else could it have been?

"Yeah, he wanted us to pick up take out on our way home" Kirsten just said, knowing Kelly already knew that.

"What else did he want"

"Nothing important. Are you ready? Shall we continue to shop? We still have a few stores left" Kirsten said, changing the subject.

A few hours later, Sandy and the boys were in the kitchen, waiting for the girls to come home with the food.

"Boys, you think you could spend some time in the poolhouse after dinner?" Sandy asked.

"Why?" Seth looked suspiciously at his father.

"Because I need to figure some stuff out with Kelly" He said.

"Right, we'll be out there" Ryan replied before Seth could say anything. They heard the door open and the girls voices floated through the house. They entered the kitchen with several bags.

"Hey guys" Kelly said, looking happy. Sandy was glad to see that they've had fun together.

"Hey sweetie." He said to Kelly, helping her with the bags. Kirsten put the food on the counter.

"Here's the food." She told the boys. She kissed Sandy.

After dinner, Seth and Ryan went to the poolhouse, Kirsten said she was gonna take a shower and went upstairs. Just Kelly and Sandy left.

"So, what now?" Kelly looked at her father.

"Do you want some ice cream?" he asked.

"Sure"

Sandy fixed the ice cream and Kelly went into the living room and sat down onto the couch.

'_It's time'_ he thought as he sat beside her and gave her her ice cream.

"Here you go"

"Thanks" She looked at him, what was this about? _'I doubt it's just a wild coincidence that we're alone' _

They went silent for a minute or two. Until Sandy said " I was hoping we could talk, about, you know…what happened six months ago."

She knew it. "What is there to talk about?"

"Everything. I want to know what really happened."

"Well, that depends on what you want to know, 'cause a lot has happened" Kelly said, starting to get a bit upset.

"Why did you run away that night?" he asked, this was a question he desperately wanted an answer to, he had waited six months to ask it.

"I knew you were gonna ask me that! I… I guess I just needed a break…from my life" , she lied.

"Please, Kelly. Tell me what happened" Sandy said, seeing right through her. Kelly got up, she was furious.

"Why? Why do you care about what's going on with me?" she almost yelled.

"Because you're my daughter, so of course I care. What makes you think I don't?" Sandy was starting to get angry too now. '_What is wrong with her?_' he thought, worried.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a stupid idea to come home, after all." She said thoughtfully.

"Don't you dare run away again! Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I have been?"

"I never said that you haven't been worried! All I meant was that this may not work, between us. If I hadn't come back, I maybe wouldn't have to said goodbye again."

Sandy was shocked by these words.

"But...What the hell do you mean? What about your mother? I thought you guys had a great time today at the mall" he spluttered.

"We had. But it feels like something has come between you and me. And I can't take it. So I'm better off gone"

"No, you're not! _What_ is going on between us? I had no idea something was". '_She must have misunderstood something.' _

"OK, can we do this some other time? I'm pretty tired so I'm going to bed."

She walked out of the living room, with Sandy right behind her, still arguing.

Kirsten was in their bedroom, reading. She heard voices floating thought the closed door.

'_Sandy and Kelly, are they fighting?'_

"_Kelly, please. Listen to me!" _Sandy's voice said angrily.

"_No, good night **dad**"_ Kelly said, just as angry before Kirsten heard a door slamming. It was silent for a while, then the bedroom door opened and Sandy entered.

"How did it go?" Kirsten wasn't sure if she wanted him to answer.

"Not what you would call 'well'" he sighed as he went into the bathroom without another word. She looked at him from behind until he closed the door and disappeared. After a few minutes he came out, wearing his pajama. He lay down on the bed and Kirsten moved herself so that she rested her head on his chest.

"What happened?" She asked softly. He didn't answer right away. She waited, and then…

"Something must have happened, she refuses to talk to me about it. She thinks I don't want her here. She said something is going on between us. She says she might leave again"

Kirsten looked shocked.


	7. The Time To Tell The Truth

"She said what?" Kirsten didn't believe him.

"I'm gonna try and talk to her again tomorrow. I won't let her leave" he answered, kissing her head.

Kirsten lay there in silence, until Sandy spoke again.

"What is it, honey?"

"It' just…I don't want to lose her again" she looked sad.

"Honey, you're not gonna lose her, I will do everything I can to help her. I don't wanna lose her either." He smiled sadly.

"I trust you" Kirsten said. She smiled.

"You should. I trust you too. And I love you" he kissed her.

"I love you too, sweetie" she said and kissed him again, deeper this time. She broke away and moved her body so that she lay on top of him, and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I sleep her with you" she asked.

"Of course! Did you really have to ask that? Were you afraid I was gonna push you off?" he teased. She laughed a little, and shook her head. "Good night honey"

"Sweet dreams my darling"

At the same time Kelly sat in her room, still upset after the fight. She sighed and walked to the door and peaked out, just in case her mum or dad would be there. It was empty. She opened the door and went down stairs to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down on the living room couch. She remembered, and almost started to cry at the memory.

The backdoor opened and Seth and Ryan walked in. Seth heard someone sobbing and looked towards the couch, only to see Kelly.

"Kel? What's wrong? Did you guys have a fight?" Seth asked as both he and Ryan went over to her.

"Ehm.. Yeah, we did" she looked down.

"About what?" Ryan said, looking at her worried.

"He asked me why I ran away"

"OK. Couldn't you just tell him?" Seth said, starting to get worried.

"No, I couldn't. It's... It's so painful." Tears started to stream down her face.

"Is it serious?" Ryan asked, she nodded. "In that case you should tell him"

"I know. But he's gonna get mad at me because I didn't told when… it happened"

"When what happened? Please Kelly" Seth was really scared by now.

Kelly told them shortly what she had been through. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Seth and Ryan were in shock.

Finally, Ryan spoke " Do you know who did this to you?". She nodded.

"Then why didn't you call the police? Why didn't you tell dad?" Seth couldn't help the fact that he was angry at her, though everything she had been through.

"I don't know, I guess I just couldn't"

"Did you know this guy?" Ryan asked, looking at her.

"Not so well, we had been hanging out for like a week."

"Kelly, you have to tell mum and dad." Seth said "They will freak I know, but they can help you, we're all on your side here". Kelly smiled sadly "Thank you, Seth. I will tell them tomorrow. I'm going to bed now. Good night" She got up and walked to her bedroom.

Seth and Ryan still sat on the couch, in silence.

"Well, I'm off to bed" Seth finally said, and got up.

"Yeah me too. Good night" Ryan said, but Seth was already on his way up to his room.

The next morning, Sandy and Kirsten woke up, she was still lying on top of him.

"Good morning beautiful" he smiled.

"I thought you were going surfing" she smiled too, glad he decided to stay home

"I didn't feel like pushing you off" he said and kissed her passionately.

"Are you gonna talk to Kelly tonight?" Kirsten suddenly asked.

"Yes, I wanna find out what she's hiding"

"Do you think she would mind if I were there. Maybe I could be of help" she suggested.

He looked at her "Sure baby. Lets get up, ok"

He pushed her off him playfully and started to tickle her. She laughed and begged him to stop

"Sandy! No, please, stop it!" she laughed. He finally stopped and went into the bathroom and Kirsten went down stairs. The kitchen was empty, but someone had already been there, someone had made coffee and the newspaper lay on the counter. She poured some coffee into a cup and flipped through the paper. _'I'm pretty sure Kelly is not in her bed'_ she thought. _'But in that case, where is she?_' Suddenly, she heard the front door open, and a few seconds later, Kelly entered the kitchen. She stopped at the sight of her mum, then she slowly walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Where have you been, sweetie?" Kirsten asked

"At the beach, it's so peaceful in the mornings" she answered, not looking at Kirsten.

"OK. But you could at least have left a note", Kirsten continued.

"Right, I'll do that next time" Kelly said, still not looked at her mum. Sandy entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Kelly" he said when he saw her.

"You too, by the way I don't think I can surf with you today, maybe this weekend" she answered nervously, thinking about what she was going to tell then tonight, and once again, the memory almost made her cry, so she excused herself and left. Sandy looked after her.

"What's wrong with her?" he looked at Kirsten.

"I don't know, I have to get to work. I love you" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too". She left and he looked out the window, thinking about his daughter.

At school, Kelly spotted Marissa and Summer heading to their lockers. She started running until she was right behind them. "Summer! Marissa!"

Marissa turned around but Summer kept walking. "Summer!" Marissa yelled, and she turned round "What? She ditched us yesterday, remember?"

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you. Mom and I had a great time together." Kelly quickly said.

"Good for you" Marissa smiled.

"Yeah, but things with my dad weren't as awesome, we got into a fight last night, so maybe we can do something after school"

"OK, that sounds good" Summer said happily, Marissa and Kelly stared at her.

"What? Kelly I am really sorry about what I said yesterday, I was acting very bitchy" Summer apologised.

"It's ok."

"Good, cause Summ and I were gonna have a sleepover tonight. Wanna join us?"

"Sorry guys. I have got to talk to dad about last night. But we can hang out anyway, right?"

"Sure" both Coop and Summ said.

Sandy and Kirsten were in the kitchen, waiting. Ryan and Seth had been send off to the pool-house. They were waiting for Kelly to come home, they knew she were at Summer's. Finally, they heard the front door open, and Kelly entered the kitchen. She walked in and said "We need to talk" Sandy nodded and went to sit down on the couch. Kirsten didn't know if Kelly wanted her to be there so she stood still until Kelly said "Mom, you should hear this too" and they joined Sandy on the couch. Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other, then at Kelly, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm going to tell you why I ran away".


	8. The Reason For Her Pain

"Can I ask you why you decided to tell us now, when you refused to tell me last night?" Sandy said.

"I know. I talked to Seth and Ryan, and that gave me the courage to tell you"

"So what happened?" Kirsten asked quietly

"This happened even before the drinking, I know I should have told you then, but I didn't."

"Is it serious?" Sandy interrupted

"Yes. Before all this," she took a deep breath, Sandy and Kirsten looked worried "I had been raped" Once again she felt the pain from that night.

"Raped" Kirsten whispered_, 'How the hell could she had kept that kind of secret for this long?' _

"When did this happen?" Sandy was just as shocked as his wife

"After Summer's party, you know, when I didn't come home until 5 pm the day after."

"Why didn't you tell us? Or called the police?"

"Because I was and still is, afraid of him. So if I had called the police, and he had got caught, he'll know that he's in because of me, and when he gets out, I'm pretty sure he'll find me. And then, my life will be over, even if he doesn't kill me, he'll leave deep wounds, so deep they may not heal, in my soul." Her voice were shaking, the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kirsten wrapped her arm around her daughter, and looked at her husband.

"It was terrible, you have no idea what it's like to be forced to do it. What it's like to be touched against your will. And what it's like to be left alone to pick up the pieces, cause you're too afraid to tell anyone." Kelly continued.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell us" Sandy said. "You can trust us, if you had told us you didn't want the cops involved, I would not have called them"

"I don't know why! You have no idea what it's like! You can never understand the pain I feel every time I talk or think about it!" Kelly shouted through her crying.

Sandy looked at her in silence.

"Was that the reason you started with the drinking and the drugs? Trying to numb the pain?" Kirsten asked softly, not wanting Kelly to get more upset. She nodded.

"Do you know who did this?" Sandy asked carefully.

"Yes, he dragged me away from the party. We went to his house, he said he wanted to show me something. We were in his room when he attacked me… When he was done with me he hit me unconscious. When I woke up I was at the beach. His name is Logan… Logan Williams."

"Honey, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all this" Sandy said "But we should tell the police, in case he does it again." Kelly opened her mouth to argue, but Sandy saw it coming, and he was faster "You'll be safe, you have my word that I won't let anything happen to you"

For the first time since this conversation started, Kelly smiled. Kirsten noticed the smile happily.

"Thanks dad" She leaned in to hug him and he responded lovingly. Kelly looked up at her mum.

"Come here, mum" she said, holding one arm out and welcoming Kirsten to join them.

The three of them sat in a tight family hug for a long time, Kelly had started to cry again.

There was a faint knock on the back door and Seth and Ryan walked in, looking a bit worried

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" Seth asked

"No, come and join us" Kelly's tear streamed face looked up at them. Her eyes were red, _'She must have cried a lot' _Seth thought. He and Ryan walked over to the couch and Sandy let go of Kelly and the boys joined the family hug.

"Are you OK?" Seth asked his sister, who was next to him. She nodded.

"You have all of us on your side here, don't be afraid. We'll figure this out. You're not alone. We love you" Kirsten said, resting her head against Kelly's.

"I couldn't have said I better myself" Sandy smiled

"I love you guys so much" Kelly smiled. She could feel that everyone loved each other, and that made them such a strong family. Love.


	9. Stalked By A Nightmare

"Thank God she told us" Kirsten said to Sandy later when they were alone in their room, while she was taking off her jewellery.

"Yeah, but she could have told us six months ago, the first time I asked" Sandy answered. She turned to face him.

"Sandy, don't be mad at her because of that. She was afraid of this guy, that he was going to hurt her again. And I don't blame her, I would have been terrified if it was me who had been raped"

"Kirsten, if that ever happens to you, promise me you will let me know right away, no matter how scared you are" he said, sounding very serious. She smiled at his concern.

"Of course honey! I didn't say I would keep that kind of thing a secret" she reassured him.

"Good, cause if anything happens to you…" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. She smiled and kissed him deeply. He responded. After a while he pulled away and hugged her instead.

"Kirsten" he said quietly.

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you thing you could talk to Kelly? Help her get over this." He said.

"Sure, but how am I supposed to do that? I can't understand her pain. I can't understand what she has been through." Kirsten sighed. She pulled away from the hug, still with her arms around him, and looked into his eyes.

"Then try to understand, ask her about it, but don't push her. If she doesn't want to talk about it, move slowly" he advised. She nodded. He pushed her down onto the bed, with himself on top. She giggled.

Kelly was already in bed, though not sleeping. She thought about what she just had told her parents, now she didn't have to bear the pain alone. What they didn't know though, was that this guy Logan seemed to be following her. If she were at the beach, she could see him there, when she had been at the mall with Kirsten, she had spotted him. And if he saw that she'd noticed him, he blew her a kiss, then he smiled uncomfortably at her. She wouldn't be surprised if he was outside her house right now. That thought scared her. That was why she was so afraid of him, he always showed up, he made it so hard for her to move on, kept reminding her. She turned around, and fell into sleep, plagued by nightmares and memories.

The next morning she woke up early, bathing in sweat. She heard footsteps from outside her door. _'Dad' _she thought. She hurried up from her bed, opened the door and saw that her father were about to leave the house to go surfing.

"Dad" she whispered. He stopped, then turned around. "Kelly, you're up early" he sounded a bit surprised

"I know. I had a nightmare. Are you going surfing?" she asked

"Yeah, it's so peaceful in the mornings" he said. Sandy wasn't sure where this was leading.

"Can I come with you? It's been a while"

"Of course! Why don't you go get ready and I'll take out your board" he sounded really happy, and that made Kelly happy.

"Ok, see you soon" she smiled and disappeared into her room to search for her wetsuit.

Sandy smiled too on his way down the stairs. He unlocked the front door and stepped out into the early morning light. He saw someone hiding in the bushes behind Kirsten's car, but before he could do anything, the man jumped to his feet and ran for his life, away from the strange man and away from the house. He was on his way to the beach…


	10. The Fear In Her Eyes

Kelly hurried down the stairs. She was very excited. She walked out through the door, but she didn't see Sandy. Suddenly, he appeared from the street outside the Cohen's house, it looked like he'd been running.

"Dad, where have you been?" she looked at him anxiously.

"There…was a guy here, hiding in the bushes. When I came out, he ran away, I tried to follow him, but he got away." Sandy tried to catch his breath. Kelly's heart froze. No, it couldn't be him. He stalked her, that was for sure. It wasn't just coincidences that he always seemed to show up where she was, he followed her, but how did he know where she was going? This really scared her.

"I am so sorry, dad. I should have told you. I think I know who that was…" tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Who?" Sandy got a bit scared by his daughter's behaviour.

"Let's go inside, and I'll tell you." Kelly said, turned around, and walked back into the house, followed by her father. In the bushes beside the road, the man watched them walk into the house, now was that little bitch about to tell her parents that she was followed, ruin everything. He enjoyed the fear in her blue eyes that he saw every time they had eye-contact.

"Can you go and get mum? She needs to hear this, too" Kelly said. Sandy nodded slowly and went to get Kirsten. Kelly started to make breakfast for all three of them, coffee and bagels. For some reason she looked out through the kitchen window, and her heart almost stopped. There he was, standing outside the window, looking at her. He could see the fear in her eyes, she could see pleasure in his. She didn't scream, in fact, she couldn't say anything at all. She heard her parents come down the stairs, and so did he, cause he blew her a kiss, and the next second he was gone.

Kelly stood like frozen, still looking out through the window.

"Sweetie?" Kirsten said. No reaction. What was going on? Sandy had told her that Kelly had something to tell them, and now she looked terrified. Kirsten looked at Sandy, then she walked over to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. Finally, Kelly looked up at her mother, her tear streamed face full of fear.

"Why me?" she asked with a raspy voice.

"What do you mean? Did you see anything?" Kirsten asked, looking out the window, too.

"He is gone" Kelly said weakly.

"Who is gone?" Sandy asked. "Come here. Don't look out" he walked over to the couch and Kirsten lead Kelly to it and they sat down.

"The guy that raped me, he is now stalking me. It was him dad saw this morning outside our house"

"Oh my god. Does he hurt you? Or what does he do?" Kirsten was shocked, first the rape, then stalking, Kelly was only 16. So young, too young to deal with something like this.

"Yes and no, not physically. He makes it almost impossible to forget and move on, and that hurts like hell." She whispered.

"Did you see him outside the window?" Sandy asked. Kelly nodded.

"But, if he doesn't hurt you, then why is he stalking you?" Kirsten didn't understand that.

"I think he likes to see me hurt. He looks into my eyes and sees my fear for him, and I see happiness in his eyes. What am I going to do?" she looked so helpless, that her parents didn't know what to do. They looked at each other before Sandy spoke.

"I know this sounds hard, but you have to try to get over your fear, so that when he looks into your eyes, he can't see it. Show him that you're stronger that him, cause you are"

Kelly shook her head. "I can't do that. You don't understand. I become like frozen when he looks into my eyes. Like when you found me in the kitchen."

"Sandy is right. It's the only way. He feeds on your fear, you have to show him that you don't have any, and he'll starve to death" Kirsten said. "I know you can do it"

Kelly looked at her parents, and realized how much she loved them. "Ok. Get over my fear. But I need your help, I can't do this without you guys"

"Ok. We'll help you through this" Sandy said, smiling. Kelly smiled back at him.

"I love you two so much!" she said, falling into her mothers arms, crying. Sandy moved so that he sat next to them, embracing both of them into a big hug.

"And I love you, my two pretty princesses" he said. Kirsten laughed.

From the window, Logan watched them hugging. His prey and her family. Soon the family luck was going to be shattered. He smiled as he put the key into his pocket and walked away, this had been too easy. Now he had access to her house, and in the house he could find things very valuable to her, like her brother…


	11. It's My Fault

It was dinnertime at the Cohen's, and that meant takeout, of course. It had been a nice day after all… Kelly had spent it with her parents, but still, the feeling of being watched still hung over her. She was afraid, but she knew she had to try and get over it.

"Kelly! Come here, we're gonna watch a movie." Seth said. She smiled at the sound of his voice, her geeky brother that she loved so much.

"Ok, want some popcorn?" she said back, and got an 'Of course' back from Sandy. She took out the popcorn bag and put it in the microwave. She looked out the window, she didn't see anything, or anyone, thank god. She grabbed the popcorns and went into the living room. They watched the movie, Million Dollar Baby, a sad story about a female fighter, Kelly and Kirsten cried in the end, and then they went to bed.

Kelly was once again plagued by nightmares. She woke up in the middle of the night, stroking her sweaty hair from her face. She checked her watch, 3.26 am. Damn it. She tried to fall back to sleep, but she was disturbed by footsteps that came from outside her room.

'_I guess it's just Seth or anyone' _she thought and fell asleep.

It wasn't Seth, though the footsteps led to his room. Seth woke up, seeing a shadow standing beside his bed.

"What the…" he started, but he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, he was knocked unconscious. Logan lifted Seth up into his arms and walked out of the room, past Kelly's door once again, but she didn't notice. Logan carefully closed and locked the front door after him, he threw Seth into the back seat of a car, of course after binding his hands. He drove off into the darkness.

Kelly woke up the next morning, she got dressed in a black short-sleeved shirt and black jeans and went down to get breakfast. Kirsten and Sandy was already in the kitchen, kissing.

"Oh my god" Kelly said at the sight of her parents. They pulled away quickly.

"Oh, good morning sweetheart" Kirsten said in a cheery voice. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please" Kelly smiled, her parents was actually very cute together, something she would never admit.

"How are you feeling?" Sandy asked, looking at her.

Before she could answer, Ryan entered the kitchen. "Morning, where's Seth?"

"I don't know, he's not here. It's not like him to sleep this long" Kirsten said.

"Well, I'm gonna go wake him up" Ryan said with a smile, and walked away towards Seth's bedroom.

"What happens today?" Kelly asked, avoiding looking out through the window.

"Maybe we could all go to the beach, invite Summer and Marissa, too." Kirsten said. Kelly and Sandy stared at her.

"What? You guy can surf, and I can watch" Kirsten wasn't a big fan of the ocean. Sandy laughed.

"Sure, but I have wait with calling them, cause Summer in the mornings……" she didn't finish the sentence, cause Ryan came rushing into the kitchen, without Seth.

"Ryan, what's going on?" Sandy asked, looking worried. Ryan held a note in his hand.

"Seth…he's gone" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean with 'gone'?" Kelly said, starting to fear the worst.

"This note was left on his bed. 'Dear family, I have your son, I won't hurt him, all I want is to hurt someone else…I think you know who I am, and if you call the cops, I think Kelly knows what will happen to her mum…' " Ryan read and looked from Kelly to Kirsten. "What does that mean? Kelly?" he said.

Kelly looked terrified. She looked down, and she felt the others eyes on her. She took a deep breath and looked up into her mothers eyes

"Mum, you have to be careful. Even if we don't call the cops, I don't trust him"

"Who is this, anyway?" Ryan asked. Kelly turned to face him. " It's the guy that raped me, Logan, he's been stalking me for months."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that Seth is gone, he wants to see me hurt." She sobbed

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. But how did he get into our house?" Sandy asked, confused.

"I don't know. Unlocked doors, opened windows. He's not dumb" Kelly said.

"What did he say would happen to Kirsten?" Sandy suddenly asked, Kirsten looked at him.

"Mum, you have to be careful, cause I don't trust him. After the rape he told me that if I would call the cops, he would treat my mum the same way he treated me." She looked sadly at them.

Sandy wrapped his arm around his wife's wait, as if trying to protect her. Kirsten looked terrified. Suddenly, Kelly realized something. She slid down onto the floor.

"Kelly?" Kirsten moved away Sandy's arm and sat down on the floor beside her daughter. "What's wrong?"

"I know what he's doing" her voice was barely more than a whisper, but everyone heard her. "He is going to hurt me by hurting my family. This is all my fault" She started to cry. Kirsten hugged her. Sandy watched, worried. This was starting to get scary.


	12. Another Note

Sandy Cohen was afraid. But he did his best to hide it, he had to be strong for his family. He knew he couldn't call the cops, he didn't dare, in case something would happen to Kirsten. He couldn't call secretly either, Logan was probably watching them.

Kirsten, Sandy and Kelly stayed in all day, Ryan went to see Marissa at the pier.

"He's gone?" Marissa couldn't believe it. Ryan nodded.

"Have you told Summer and Anna?" she asked.

"No, we just found out. He had apparently been sneaking into the house during the night. We found a note on his bed."

"Oh, god. Do you know who it is?" she asked

"Yes, I think so. It has something to do with Kelly." He wasn't sure if he should tell her about the rape, it could get her into trouble, especially if Logan found out.

It was dinnertime at the Cohen's, take out as usual. Kelly looked a bit pale.

"What is it Kelly?" Sandy asked, looking worried.

"It's just…I have a headache. I'm going to bed. Good night" she said and went upstairs. Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other.

"Poor girl, she has been through so much. What are we going to do, Sandy? Sandy!"

He didn't answer, he swore that he had just seen a face looking at them through the window.

"Eh, what did you say, honey?" he didn't want to worry her. She looked in the direction he had just been staring, but she didn't see anything

"What was you looking at?" she tried.

"Nothing, I was just lost in thoughts" he lied. She nodded, but she could tell that he wasn't completely honest with her, but she was too tired to argue. They cleaned up the kitchen and went to bed. Kirsten was in the bathroom, and Sandy stood looking out through the windows, when something out there drew his attention. A shadow moving around their house. _'Damn it. It must be Logan' _he thought. Sandy watched Logan walk over to Kirsten's car, and put something on the hood, a box. Then he walked away.

"Sandy?" He heard Kirsten call his name, she was right behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What are you doing?" she was starting to get worried, she had call his name at least three times before he noticed her, just like earlier. What was he looking at? Was there someone out there?

He turned around, with her arms still around him.

"Hey there!" he tried to pretend like everything was ok, but she didn't bought it.

"Sandy, what are you doing? And don't say nothing, cause I know something's going on. I 'm not stupid" she looked into his eyes.

"Honey, I know you're not stupid. It just…I don't want to worry you more than necessary. I'm trying to protect you" he admitted.

"Protect me from what, Sandy? You have to tell me. Is it something about Logan?" He looked down. "Then you have to tell me Sandy."

"Ok. When we had dinner I saw him outside the window, now he was here in front of our house" he left the part with the box on Kirsten car out, like he said, he didn't want to worry her.

"Oh, my god. What do you think he was doing?" Kirsten asked, wrapping her arms tighter around Sandy. He put his hands on her back, rubbing it gently.

"I don't know, baby. But don't be afraid, I have checked all the windows and doors, they are all closed and locked." He said, trying to calm her down. She pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Ok. Are you coming to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah. Come on." He said and led her towards their bed. She crawled onto her side of the bed with him next to her. He turned off the light and wrapped his arm around her. She was soon asleep, she snored lightly, un- aware of her husbands concern. He got out of bed, put on a robe and went downstairs. He unlocked to front door and stepped out into the chilly December night. He walked over to Kirsten's car; on the hood was the small box. He slowly reached for it and opened it. He pulled out a watch and a note. _'Tick, tack, tick, tack. The time is almost up. I want the right answer, or Kiki will be nothing more but a memory.'_

Sandy felt a shiver up his spine. Nothing more but a memory…not his dear Kirsten!

"You better watch your back" the voice was coming from behind Sandy's back. He spun around. There, close to the wall, stood Logan.

"What do you mean with 'the right answer'? Sandy asked. Had he missed something?

"I think you know what I mean, otherwise Kelly didn't tell you the whole story." Logan said.

"I actually don't know what you mean" Sandy was a bit confused. What the hell was this kid talking about?

"Then ask her about it. A little advise, keep your eyes on your wife…Cause she's a hottie" he said, and walked past Sandy. At the end of the driveway he turned to Sandy

"Oh, and don't call the cops. I'm sure you don't want to lose that Ryan kid either" he smiled and walked away.

Sandy just stood there. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He put the watch and the note back into the box and walked back into the house. He carefully locked the door after him. He brought the box up to the bedroom and put it in a drawer. He was going to talk to Kelly about this in the morning, but he didn't want to tell Kirsten. He took off his robe and got back into bed, with his arms around his dear wife, and finally fell asleep.

"Sandy? Sandy, honey"

He woke up at the sound of his wife's voice.

"What?" he asked, slowly looking up at her.

"Sandy, it's nine o'clock. It's not like you to sleep this long. I brought you breakfast. The kids have already left for school, Marissa picked them up." Kirsten said. She was sitting in their bed with a tray in front of her.

Sandy suddenly realized something. He sat up. "They have left!"

Kirsten looked at him, surprised by his reaction. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to wake you"

"It's ok. I just needed to talk to Kelly, but I guess I can do that tonight. She may have been keeping something from us." He explained.

"How do you know that?"

"I didn't want to have to tell you this, but last night when I was looking out the window, I saw Logan put a box on your car, so when you had fallen asleep, I went out to look at it. It contained a watch and a note." He got up from the bed and walked over to the drawer. He pulled out the box and sat beside Kirsten on the bed. He took out the note and gave it to her. She looked at him before she read it, her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, god" she whispered.

"I think he asked Kelly something and got an answer he didn't wanted" Sandy explained.

"Sandy, I'm scared" she hugged him tight.

At Harbor School, Kelly ran into Anna.

"Hey Anna" she said.

"Hello. Have you seen Seth?" Anna asked. Kelly didn't really know how to say this, but she knew she had to say something.

"Anna, come here." Kelly said, and grabbed Anna and walked over to an empty space in the hall.


	13. Do You Dare To Take A Shower?

Anna looked at her in shock. Had Seth been kidnapped? Kelly looked sadly at her, before turning around and walked away.

Ryan hurried through the hallway. He was looking for Marissa. He didn't see her. He saw Summer standing and talking to Kelly, though. He walked quickly towards them.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Atwood. Is it true that Seth is gone?" Summer asked, worried. Ryan nodded.

"Do you know where Marissa is? I haven't seen her since this morning." Ryan asked.

"No. She said she was going to find you about a half an hour ago." Summer explained. Ryan and Kelly looked at each other.

"Damn it" Ryan said and hurried away through the hall. Kelly looked at him from behind as he disappeared into the crowd.

It was near lunchtime, and Kirsten had decided to take a shower. Sandy was working from home, cause there was no way he was going to let Kirsten stay home alone. She got undressed and went into the bathroom, she didn't bother to lock the door, since the only person at home was Sandy. She had asked him if he wanted to join her, but he had some work to finish, so he was sitting at his desk.

She stepped into the shower cabinet and turned the water on. She washed her hair and body, and then she just stood there, letting the warm water rain over her.

She heard the bathroom door open, and someone walked in.

"Hey Sandy" she said. When she got no response, she asked again. "Sandy? Is that you?" still no response. The doors to the cabinet was made of frosted glass, so she couldn't see the man, only his shadow. Suddenly he spoke.

"No, it's not Sandy"

She froze. It was him. Logan.

"What do you want?" she asked with a voice full of fear. He just laughed.

Through the glass, she saw him coming closer to her, holding something in his hand, something long and sharp…

She screamed, hoping that Sandy would hear her. He laughed again, louder this time.

At that very moment, Sandy was on his way to the bathroom. He was hoping it wasn't too late to join Kirsten in the shower, when he heard her scream. He started to run towards the bathroom, appearing in the doorway just as Logan said "No one can hear you scream, my darling"

"I can" Kirsten heard Sandy's voice say. Thank God.

Logan turned around "What the hell?"

"I ask myself the same question. What the hell are you doing here?" Sandy asked, he was furious.

"Well, your wife" He said with a smile.

"How did you get in here? The door is locked" suddenly, Sandy realized how Logan had gotten into the house, he had a key. Logan could tell that his secret was reviled and said "Yes, Cohen, I have a key to this house, that's how I was able to kidnap Seth, and I know a few other secrets too."

"Get out of my house!" Sandy yelled and took a step forward.

Logan took a step towards the shower. "One more step, Cohen. And you get to watch your wife getting raped"

Kirsten was terrified; she had turned off the water and was listening to the guys.

"Ok, if I don't take one more step, what are you gonna do?" Sandy tried to keep his fear away and his voice steady. Logan looked like he was thinking.

"Then I'll walk away" he said and rushed towards Sandy, punched him in the face, pushed him to the floor and ran down the stairs. Kirsten heard the front door closing behind him.

"Sandy?" she said in a small voice. Sandy got up on his feet, grabbed a towel and walked to the shower cabinet and opened the door.

He wrapped the towel around his shaking wife, and hugged her tight. They stood like that for several minutes, until Kirsten pulled away.

"Thank God you heard me. I was so scared" she sobbed. She had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I know, I know" he said as he rubbed her back. She looked at his face.

"Let's go get you some ice" she took his hand and they walked down to the kitchen. He grabbed an ice bag and went to the couch. He held it against his face. He looked at Kirsten.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"That depends." She answered.

"On what?"

"Well, I'm terrified, glad that he's gone and glad that he didn't hurt you more than that" she said.

"Ok, just thought I'd ask". She curled up next to him, he wrapped his arm around her.

"Marissa!" Ryan yelled, there she was, walking towards her locker. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Ryan. What's up?"

"What's up? I have been looking for you all day! Where have you been?" he was glad he had found her, but still angry with her for making him believe that Logan had her. She got surprised by the look on his face. "Ryan, what is it? I was talking to Dr Kim"

"Oh, I started to fear that he had taken you" he said

"Who?" Marissa asked, confused.

"The guy who kidnapped Seth and…" he had been close to say 'he who raped Kelly', but he wasn't sure if he should tell her.

"And what? Ryan, has something happen?" Marissa asked.

"You can't tell anyone. Ok?"


	14. Knife And Glass

"She's been raped!" Marissa said, shocked by these news. Ryan nodded slowly.

"How is she doing? I mean, is that the reason why she ran away?"

"Well, Sandy asked her if something had happened, but she was too afraid to tell, so she ran away." Ryan explained.

"Do you think it would help if I talked to her?" Marissa offered.

"Let me just ask Sandy and Kirsten about that. But don't tell anyone, not ever Summer. Promise?"

"I promise. You can trust me, we've already been through that."

Back at the Cohen house, Kirsten was in their bedroom getting dressed, she still thought about what could have happened if Sandy hadn't been on his way to the bathroom. The thought made her feel sick. Sandy had saved her, she was going to make it up to him later…

Sandy entered the bedroom. She quickly wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes, she didn't want Sandy to notice. Too late.

"What is it, honey?" he said with a voice full of concern as he walked up to her.

"I just, I'm scared. If you hadn't been there… Oh God, I can't image what would have happened. Thank you" she said, new tears coming up.

"You know I'll do anything for you. It was a good idea for me to stay home today" he hugged her tight.

"Why is he doing this? Why is he doing this to us?" Kirsten asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that it must have something to do with Kelly." Sandy said. Kirsten went silent for a moment, before realizing something.

"Oh God" she looked absolutely terrified.

"What is it baby?" Sandy asked worried.

"He's raped Kelly, kidnapped Seth, he's been after me. Now it's just you and Ryan left!"

He looked down. That thought had crossed his mind too.

"I know that you are worried, but Ryan is strong, I think he can take Logan if he were to attack him." Sandy said. Kirsten just stared at him.

"I know, and I'm really worried about him. But what about you! I can't have you hurt. I've never seen you in a fight before, besides at cotillion, but that didn't go so well. Sandy, I'm worried about you. What would I do without you? Seth is already missing, and it's killing me that we can't call the police." She let all her feeling out, including the tears. He looked at her.

"We're going to be fine. I won't let him hurt you, or Ryan or Kelly. I promise you that" he didn't know what else to say to this. She started to get furious. How could he not understand that it was him she was worried about? She knew he would do anything to save his family, even if that meant giving up his life, and she couldn't let him do that.

"You don't get it, do you?" She said and walked out of the room. He looked after her, surprised by her reaction. He sat down on the bed, trying to figure out what to do.

"No" he said to himself.

Kirsten was angry. She had stormed out of the bedroom, into the kitchen. She took out a glass and headed over to the sink. She looked out of the window, saw his face, and screamed. He shattered the glass…

Sandy sat straight up. Was that his wife screaming? There it was again. He ran out of the room and down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Kirsten!" he looked around, then he saw her.

She was lying on the floor, her arm was covering her face, it was covered in blood.

"Kirsten!" he shouted, and fell down on his knees next to her.

"Honey, are you alright?"

She made a noise. Thank God.

He carefully moved her arm, she had a scratch right above her left eyebrow, but nothing more. She slowly looked up at him.

"Sandy" she said weakly. "It hurts" her face was pale.

"Let me get some water and clean it up, so I can see the wounds" he said as he quickly got up and filled a bowl with water and grabbed a towel. He sat down beside her again and started to clean the blood off. He saw that there were pieces off glass in the wounds.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"I was going to get a glass of water, looked out of the window… saw him…he…he shattered the glass…he had a knife" Kirsten said weakly, she was crying. She screw up her face in pain.

"Let me get the first aid kit" he said and hurried to get it. He sat down beside her again. They heard the front door open, and Kelly shouting.

"Mum! Dad!" she ran into the kitchen, stopped at the sight of her parents. Her face went pale.

"Oh my God. Is she ok?" she whispered.

"It's just the arm, thank God" Sandy answered, but Kirsten slowly shook her head.

"No, Sandy. My stomach." Her voice was faint. Sandy looked at her stomach, but her other arm was covering it, he moved it, and almost throw up. Kelly screamed.

The look on Kirsten's face showed that she was in pain. She had a long cut across her stomach, it was bleeding.

"Why didn't you tell me? We have to get you to the hospital! Kelly, help me get her to the car! Now!" Sandy was in shock. Why hadn't she said anything? Why had she been hiding it?

Sandy and Kelly were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting for some new about Kirsten.

"How come you rushed into the house shouting for us?" Sandy asked his daughter.

"On my way home I met Logan. He told me that I better check that my mum is ok. I got so scared" she said just as Ryan and Marissa walked up to them.

"Hi Sandy. What happened?" Ryan asked, he had been scared when he had heard the panic in Sandy's voice over the phone.

"Hey. Kirsten's been stabbed but I don't know how" he looked tired and worried; he just wanted to talk to Kirsten.

"Hey Sandy" Marissa smiled weakly at him. But Sandy wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the doctor walking towards them.

"Mr. Cohen?" he nodded. "Your wife is going to be alright, but she is asleep and won't wake up within an hour, but if you want you can stay until she wakes up and I can tell her you're here" the doctor said.

"Thank you. I'll stay here" Sandy said, the doctor nodded and turned around and walked away to take care of his other patients.

"Do you guys want to stay or are you going home?" Sandy asked the kids. They looked at each other.

"Maybe we could go out and do something, we could go to the mall. If, of course, Ryan doesn't die from boringness" Marissa said, she thought it might be a good idea to take Kelly's mind off thing.

"Ok. I need to buy some Christmas presents anyway." Kelly said with a small smile.

"Do you want to come, Ryan?" Marissa asked, hoping for a yes, it would be much safer with him there, especially for Kelly's sake. Ryan must have been thinking the same way, cause he agreed to come with them.

"Are you going to be ok, dad?" Kelly asked, looking at her father. He did his best to force a smile.

"Of course I'll be ok. I'll call you later, honey"

She kissed his cheek before she walked off with Ryan and Marissa.

He sat down onto a chair and thought about Seth. He had been worrying sick over his son, he was just hoping he was ok.

After one and a half hour a nurse came and told him Kirsten was awake and that she wished to see him.

He stood outside her door, placed hishand on the doorknob and slowly opened it. He closed the door and walked over to her bed and sat down on a chair. He hadn't even looked at her.

"Sandy, look at me" he heard her voice beg. He slowly looked at her,saw the tears forming in her eyes as she spoke again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you he cut me, but I couldn't muster the words. It hurt so badly."

"It's ok. I have been so worried, I'm just glad you're ok" he said and leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips. "How are you feeling?" he slowly stroke her hair.

"Ok. Not as bad as before. They wants to keep me here over the night. Do you think you can convince them to let you stay too? I don't dare to be alone, not with Logan on the loose"

He nodded "I'm going to stay here with you weather they wants me to or not" he smiled. She smiled back.

"You know, I was planning to thank you for saving me from him later tonight, but I believe that has to wait, I'm not really in shape…But when I am…" They both laughed and kissed each other.


	15. My World Is Falling Apart

Sandy stayed at the hospital over the night. He had called Kelly and Ryan to ask them if they could sleep at Marissa's.

The door bell rang. Marissa hurried over to get it. She got surprised when she saw that it was Kelly and Ryan, she had just dropped them off at their house, had something happened?

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Marissa asked.

"Well, dad's at the hospital with mum, and he didn't want us to sleep home alone, so we thought we'd ask if we could sleep here" Kelly explained.

"If that's ok with you, of course." Ryan added.

"Uhm, yeah sure. Let me just ask my dad." Marissa said before she turned around to go and find Jimmy.

Kelly looked around. She thought she saw someone moving behind some bushes, and she was just about to tell Ryan, when Marissa and Jimmy showed up in the doorway.

"Hello Kelly! It great to see you again! Hi Ryan. You are more than welcome to sleep here tonight. Come on in" Jimmy smiled at them, he had always liked Kelly.

"Thanks Mr Cooper" Kelly smiled back. She and Ryan went inside, and with one last glimpse over her shoulder, she closed the door and locked it carefully.

Logan was hiding in the bushes outside Jimmy Cooper's house, he knew he couldn't get into this house, but he could still scare Kelly…

Sandy was lying in Kirsten's room at the hospital. The couch was pretty uncomfortable, so he couldn't sleep. Kirsten was already fast asleep, he could hear her snore lightly. He smiled at the familiar sound. His smile faded quickly when he thought of the person that had put them there in the first place. He thought about everything Logan had done to his dear family, in his head he screamed with anger. Kelly, Seth, Kirsten…Was he going after Ryan too? And what about him? Maybe Kirsten had a point about what she had said earlier. Maybe he was in danger too. It didn't matter. He was willing to everything in his power to save his family. But it was the little catch that Kirsten didn't want him to risk his life for them.

The thoughts were spinning around in his head until he finally fell into sleep, plagued by nightmares of future events.

At the Cooper's, Jimmy had already gone to bed. Kelly, Marissa and Ryan were sitting on the couch and watching a movie. Ryan suddenly said that he'd forgotten his cell phone in the car, so he went out to get it. Kelly said that she was going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. What she didn't know was that Logan was waiting for her outside the kitchen window.

She was on her way towards the kitchen…

Logan was waiting for her…

Ryan saw someone standing outside the kitchen window…

He suddenly realized who it was…

Logan…

He sneaked quietly up behind Logan, and wrapped his arm around his neck. That was something Logan hadn't been counting on. He was shocked when he felt an arm tightly around his throat. They heard Kelly scream, she had made her way to the kitchen, and was looking out through the window. Marissa hurried to her side.

"What is it?" she said. Kelly was speechless, she lifted her hand and simply pointed out through the window, Marissa looked out just in time to see Logan hit Ryan hard in the head and Ryan fell to the ground.

Marissa and Kelly ran towards the door, opened it and ran to outside the kitchen window.

"Ryan!" Marissa shouted. Only there was no Ryan there to answer… A note was left on the ground.

Kelly picked it up, read it, a put it in her pocket, she didn't want Marissa to see it.

"Ryan!" She shouted again, tears streaming down her face. They heard footsteps from inside the house and Jimmy appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?" he asked, he saw that his daughter was crying. "Marissa? What happened?" He hurried over to them and hugged her.

"Ryan is gone." Kelly explained, she looked really sad too. Mostly because of what she had just read on the note.

An hour later Kelly was lying in the extra bed next to the couch where Marissa was sleeping.

She pulled out the note and read it once again. If she showed it to her dad, she would have to explain what he meant. But this was serious, they had to know. She read the note for the third time.

It said: _'I'm not giving up. Give me the answer **I **want, Kelly! I don't care what you want. Or, you'll never see neither Seth nor Ryan. This is your fault, and yours only. Bye sweetie'_


	16. The Right Answer

Sandy woke up early the next morning. Kirsten was still asleep. He sat up in the couch and stretched his body. He had slept in his clothes, so he was really hoping that the hospital would release Kirsten today so that he could go home and change. He thought he'd go and get a cup of coffee, so he got to his feet and walked out of the room. He closed the door silently. When he turned to walk off, he suddenly stopped. Kelly was sitting in a chair just outside Kirsten's room, holding two paper mugs with coffee. She silently held out one to her dad. He took it.

"Hey honey! What are you doing here? I thought you were at Marissa's." Sandy said surprised. Kelly looked down into her coffee.

"Dad, there is something I need to tell you. Something has happened… Can we go outside, and I'll explain everything." She said and got to her feet.

"Sure. Is it something your mother should hear?" Sandy said as he followed her to outside the hospital.

"Oh, I think she will notice, but I also think she might want to now the details, but I just have to tell you this right now, I've been keeping it to myself for too long now" Kelly answered.

They sat down onto a cold bench outside the hospital, the air was cool and Kelly wrapped her jacket tighter around her thin body. She looked at her dad, and then began to speak.

"Last night, Logan took Ryan" was all she had time to say before Sandy interrupted.

"What? Is Ryan gone too?" Sandy's face went pale. Both Seth and Ryan were now gone.

"Yes. We were at the Cooper's and Ryan went out the get his cell that he'd forgotten in the car, and I went to get a glass of water, I looked out through the window and saw Ryan with his arm around Logan's neck. Me and Marissa hurried out to help, but we were too late, they were gone. But he left a note, once again" Kelly pulled out the note and her hand shook as she handed it over to her father.

Sandy read the note. Once again it mentioned something about 'the right answer'. Sandy was going to find out what he was talking about.

"What does he mean with 'the right answer'? We got another note where he mentioned that earlier, but I didn't get a chance to ask you about it. So, please tell me, and tell me the truth" Sandy begged.

"Wait, he'd left you another note?" What did it say?" Kelly asked.

"That he wanted the right answer, or Kirsten will be nothing more but a memory" Sandy said sadly. "I think the attack on her yesterday was just to scare us, but next time he is going to be serious" he continued bitterly.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you what he wants, and why. Before the rape, he was my boyfriend. We had been dating a few months, and then when we went to Summer's party, he said that he wanted to show me something, so we left the party and went over to his place instead. He…He purposed to me. He wanted to marry me. But it thought it was way too soon, so I said no, of course, I'm not even sure that I really love him, now I really don't. But when I turned him down, he got angry, he said he loved me like crazy, and that I loved him too. But when I said that I wasn't sure about my feelings for him, he totally freaked out…and…well, you know what he did. He's not going to stop hurting my family until I say yes, but I can't….I can't say yes. I'm sorry" she cried during the last sentence, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sandy reached out and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I understand now. So, the problem here is love that has turned into obsession. He wants you so badly that he hurts the ones you care about the most to make you change your decision." Sandy said, just checking that he'd got it right. It just seemed so twisted.

"Yes, and I swear that's the truth"

"I trust you, kiddo. But we are going to win this battle, trust me" he smiled weakly and kissed her forehead. "Let's go check if your mum is awake. We can tell her later, I can do it if you want." Sandy said and got to his feet and pulled up Kelly with him.

"Thanks dad, I'll appreciate that." She smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault, sweetie. We'll figure it out." He replied as the walked up to Kirsten's room, Sandy with his arm around his daughter's shoulders.


	17. The Return Of The Lost Son

Truth be told, Sandy Cohen was convinced it was not going to be ok. But he had to give his daughter hope. He was going to do everything in his power, but he wasn't sure that would be enough.

Sandy and Kelly walked up to Kirsten's room in the hospital, she was now awake and lying and waiting for them. When they entered the room she looked up and smiled.

"There you are! I was just wondering. What's wrong?" she said, first sounding happy to see them, then serious because of the looks on their faces. Kelly and Sandy looked quickly at each other, that was enough for both of them to decide they have to tell Kirsten what had happened, they couldn't lie to her, not about this kind of thing.

"Mum, Ryan's been kidnapped by Logan. I'm so sorry" Kelly sadly said. Kirsten froze, not Ryan too. Her hands began to shake. Sandy took one of her hands in his, Kelly took the other hand in hers.

"We're going to find both of them. I promise" Sandy said, trying to sound sincere, he did well, cause Kirsten smiled weakly at him.

"They are going to let me go home today"

A few hours later Sandy were helping Kirsten through the door and then up the stairs to their room, cause Kirsten needed to rest. Kelly sat down on the living room couch and sighed. She was seriously considering to tell Logan yes, just wanting to put and end to this terror. She knew if she married him she was going to be hit, used and treated like trash, but she actually preferred that than to see her family being terrorized.

Upstairs, Sandy helped Kirsten get down on the bed, he fixed her pillows and lay a blanket over her body. She smiled at him.

"You're sweet." She said. He sat down beside her, he wasn't smiling.

"Honey, I know the reason why Logan is doing this to us. Kelly told me this morning" he said, she had to know. She looked at him, now she wasn't smiling anymore.

"So? What did she tell you?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to hear this. Sandy told her everything he knew. When he was finished, Kirsten just stared at him, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"He purposed to her after only a few months?" she whispered. "It took at least a year for you to purpose to me" she added.

"Yeah, but if you would have said no I wouldn't have raped you, just so you know" he teased.

"So now you're telling me that? You could have told me twenty years ago when I decided to get stuck with you for the rest of my life"she joked back and kissed him.

"What I am more curious about is why she never mentioned to us that she had a boyfriend." Sandy said, getting serious again. That was just one of the things that had been running through his head since that morning.

"Actually, she told me once she had a boyfriend, but she also said that he didn't want to meet her family, he thought it was too soon" Kirsten said as she remembered.

"Like he's the one talking about too soon" Sandy replied.

"What are we going to do? He's not going to stop until she marries him, which I know never will happen" Kirsten sighed.

"Unless…" Sandy began, an awful thought just hit him.

"Unless what, Sandy?" Kirsten said and took his hand. He looked at her.

"Unless she decides to marry him just to make him stop hurting us" Sandy said, breathless of fear. Kirsten slowly realized what he had just said.

"You mean she might give up her life to have her family safe?" she said, feeling a cold shiver up her spine when he nodded.

"Yes, I'm positive to that she would do that"

"We have to stop her! We have to find another way to solve this. Please, Sandy. Don't let this happen." She begged, then she screamed "Ouch!" and clutched her stomach. Sandy quickly moved himself closer to her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he said, worried about her. She calmed down a bit and took a deep breath.

"I…I'm ok. It's just my stomach" she explained, trying to convince both herself and Sandy that she was ok. He didn't buy it.

"Maybe you left the hospital too soon, you should have stayed." He said, kicking himself for not making sure she really was ok, she just didn't want him too worry about her.

"The doctors said I could go home and take the medications here" she defended herself. "Plus, I don't want to be alone. At least you'll be here" She really needed Sandy right know, needed him to understand. He looked down.

"I'm sorry. I should have understood that you didn't what to be alone" he apologised. She opened her mouth to say something, but got interrupted by the ringing doorbell.

"I'll get it!" they heard Kelly shout from the living room. They heard the front door open. They heard Kelly scream.

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other in shock, then Sandy jumped to his feet and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Kelly!" he shouted. She stood frozen in the doorway, staring at something. He quickly walked over to her.

"What's wrong…" he said no more. He saw what she saw.

Ryan was lying outside the door, covered in blood.


	18. No or yes?

"Ryan!" Kelly screamed as she fell to her knees next to him. She tried to find his pulse, and after a few seconds she turned to her dad. "He's alive" she said. Sandy had been holding his breath, and he finally breathed out.

"Thank God. Let's get him inside" he said and carefully lifted Ryan and carried him to the couch. Ryan slowly opened his eyes. He coughed.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked immediately.

"I guess it looks worse than it is" Ryan said, they barely saw his face because of all the blood. Kelly started to feel sick, and Sandy, who knew what Kelly's reaction to blood could be, quickly told her to go upstairs and tell her mum that Ryan was home. She was quick to obey.

Kirsten was going crazy lying in her bed; she wanted to know what was going on downstairs.

Then she heard someone coming towards her room, _'I'm sure it's Sandy' _she thought. She got a bit surprised when she saw Kelly enter the room.

"Hey Kelly. What's going on?" Kirsten asked. Kelly walked over to her mum's bed and sat down.

"It's Ryan, he's back." She simply said, still a bit shocked after his scary appearance.

"He's back? Oh thank God" Kirsten was happy, at least one of her boys was home. Kelly looked down. Kirsten noticed. "What is it sweetie?" she asked, suddenly worried, her daughter had said Ryan was back, yes, but she hadn't said if he was ok or not.

"When I opened the door, he was lying on the ground, covered in blood. But I think he's ok, he talked to us" Kelly added when she saw the look on her mothers face.

"Oh my God. Did he say what happened?" Kirsten asked as she slowly sat up in her bed.

"No, but dad's finding out" Kelly said, she had heard Sandy ask Ryan what had happened when she left. She reached out for her mother's hand and grabbed it.

"I'm so scared mum. I can't let this continue. I…I have to marry him" she whispered, her voice full of fear.

"Kelly! What the hell are you talking about? You are not going to marry that man, you can't just give up like that. We are going to find a way to put him behind bars." Kirsten was shocked her daughter even considered that option. She remembered that she and Sandy had talked about this just moments earlier, that Kelly would marry him to stop him from hurting her family.

"It's all my fault this is happening, so I'm going to have to pay the prize." Kelly just answered. Before Kirsten could say anything more, they heard footsteps coming closer.

Then Sandy entered the room, followed by Ryan.

"Ryan! Oh God are you ok?" Kirsten burst out. He smiled under the dried blood.

"I'm ok. It's not just my blood. I had to fight Logan before I could escape" Ryan said and sat down on a chair.

"Did you kill him?" Kelly quickly asked, she didn't really meant to say that, but it just came out. Ryan shook his head.

"No, but I know where he keeps Seth, I saw him, he's fine. When I saw him he was trying to have a conversation with the spiders" Ryan said and laughed a little. "He was talking about Summer"

"Where does he keep him?" Kirsten asked, she was relived to know that her son was ok. Ryan looked from Kirsten to Sandy.

"In the basement at the Newport Group." Ryan finally said and he saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"The Newport Group? You can't be serious" Sandy whispered.

"No, that would be impossible. We have both alarm and security guards, there is no way he's keeping Seth there" Kirsten said. Kelly let go of her mother's hand and walked away from the bed.

"No I'm sure, and there is a door on the back of the building leading down to the basement from the outside. He told me that door had been forgotten, no locks no alarm." Ryan explained.

"Are you saying that Logan can get into the Newport Group without getting caught?" Sandy asked as he sat down on the bed next to Kirsten. Kirsten looked up at him.

"Well, he's in the basement, but he cannot get to the offices because the door leading to the building itself is locked and alarmed." Ryan said.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think anyone has been down there for years, the door is being blocked by a coffee table." Kirsten said as she remembered. "At least he can't steal anything, so that's good"

"So let's go to the Newport Group then" Kelly said from across the room, she had been standing and looking out through the window. The others looked at her.

"What do you mean? We'll just call the police and let them handle it" Sandy said, he knew Kelly wanted to deal with this by herself, but there was no way Sandy would agree to that.

"I don't want the cops involved; I'm going to tell him yes. This is the only way besides killing him that we can get Seth back and stop this torture" Kelly said as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"No Kelly, we've already been though this. You can't do it" Kirsten almost shouted and she tried to sit up, but immediately sank back on the bed. She screwed up her face in pain.

Kelly slowly walked over to her parents; Sandy looked at her in disbelief.

"See mom? It's his fault you're in such pain, and to see you hurt hurts me even more. I cannot let this continue" she said and closed her eyes as a few tears escaped from underneath her eyelids.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kirsten asked silently, she knew there was no point in arguing with her, she was just as stubborn as her father. Kelly shook her head.

"No, I don't want to do this, but what choice do I have?" she replied.

"You can't do this, don't give up your life like this!" Sandy said angrily.

"Dad, I've made up my mind and nothing you can say can make me chance my choice." Kelly said as she was crying silently. She looked at her parents one last time before she walked out of their room and into her own.

Kirsten grabbed Sandy's hand when he was about to follow his daughter.

"No Sandy. You and Ryan go with her to the Newport Group and bring Seth home" Kirsten said as a few tears ran down her cheeks. Now Sandy was on the verge of tears too.

"No, you can't mean it. We can't let her go, she has just gotten home. I'm not ready to lose her yet" Sandy said sadly as one single tear found its way down his face, Kirsten slowly wiped it away.

"I know me either." She just said and Sandy leaned down to hug her.

Kelly was in her room looking at a photo of her family; it had been taken last year. They were sitting on the stairs that lead up to the front door. Kirsten was sitting to the left, she had her arm around a smiling Seth and beside Seth were Kelly, and then Sandy who had both his arms wrapped around her. They were all looking so happy. She looked at another photo of her and Kirsten, from when Kelly was five and she was sitting in her mother's lap. Then she looked at her parents wedding photo. She putted all the pictures back in the box and turned away as she had suddenly stopped crying. She knew what she was going to do. She just had to find that damn gun…


	19. A Nightmare Coming True

_**I feel responsible to warn you that this chapter can get a bit creepy and bloody.**_

Kirsten and Sandy looked up when they heard a sound from the hall, and Kelly showed up in the door way. She wasn't crying anymore. She walked into her parents' bedroom.

"I guess I have to go now…" she sounded sad, she knew how this night might end. In tragedy. She thought about the gun in her bag. She shivered.

Sandy stood up. "Ryan and I are coming with you, to bring Seth home" he added when she opened her mouth to argue, she shut it and nodded. She turned to Kirsten.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, but I guess this is it." Kelly said, brought to tears by her own words, and so was Kirsten.

"Come here sweetie" Kirsten said through her crying and Kelly walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her mother. Kirsten closed her eyes and inhaled her daughters scent. Kelly felt Kirsten's body shake from crying.

"Will you come and visit us? Or at least call?" Kirsten asked, her voice was nothing more but a whisper, but everyone heard her. Kelly swallowed and answered "Yeah, yes of course I'll call" She knew that had been a lie but she couldn't tell them the truth, she was a little worried about Sandy and Ryan coming with her, but that just meant she'd have to wait till they had gone if she was going to do it.

"I love you mom" Kelly said and let go of her mother's back. They held hand for a moment until Kelly backed away and they lost each other. Kirsten put her hand over her mouth to stop her crying.

"I love you too, sweetie. I love you so much, you know that, right?" Kirsten asked and Kelly smiled through her own tears. "I know. I love you. Bye" She said and walked out of the room and down the stairs. In the kitchen she lost it. The bag slipped out of her grip and landed with a thump on the floor. She grabbed a chair so she wouldn't fall too. Everything seemed so hard, even breathing and standing, when she realized she was actually doing this. She heard Sandy and Ryan coming down the stairs, so she dried her tears and took a deep breath and turned around just as they showed up in the doorway. She looked at them with eyes full of sadness, but also strength and confidence.

"Let's go" her voice was hard as stone and she picked up her bag and walked towards the door, with the two men right behind her.

Sandy drove them to the Newport Group, he glanced at his daughter who was sitting next to him. He thought about how angry he had been on her before she left, how sad he had been when she was gone and how happy he had been when she returned. Now the sadness was all over him again, this time it was the hardest and most painful sadness he had ever felt. He was going to lose his daughter, maybe for forever. _'How can she do this?' _he thought.

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm doing this because I have no choice. You know I love you" Kelly suddenly said, almost like she had read Sandy's mind.

"I love you too" was all he could say. He pulled over at the parking lot outside the Newport Group, there was still cars there, so that meant there were people in the building.

They got out of the car and Kelly looked around, it had been along time since she had last been here. When she was a kid she had been here a lot with her mother. Now she was here in more serious businesses. She turned to Ryan.

"Where's the basement door?" she asked and Ryan pointed with his finger.

"On the back of the building, you can go through there" he said and Kelly ran of to the bushes Ryan had been pointing on, Sandy and Ryan ran after her. Kelly saw a small passage between the bushes and the wall leading around the Newport Group, she didn't hesitate, and she kept running. She felt the wall brushing against her bare arms. She heard the others behind her, she didn't want them to come with her, but she couldn't say goodbye here. She kept running until she saw the basement door. She stopped and waited for the others to catch up with her.

"Is this the right place, Ryan?" Kelly asked and Ryan nodded and tried to catch his breath.

Kelly turned to face them. "I don't want you to come with me through that door. Stay here and I'll send Seth out to you. It'll be too dangerous in there. And…" she hesitated "there's something I don't want you to watch, or know anything about. So let's say goodbye out here. Please?"

Without a word Sandy took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, kid" he said and fought against the tears. They stood in each others arms for several minutes, until Kelly broke away.

"Ryan?" she said to get his attention. He looked up at her, she smiled sadly. "I wish we would have had time to get to know each other, you're a cool kid." He smiled at her and went to hug her.

"I wish I could've gotten to know you too" he said and let go of her.

Kelly looked at Sandy. "Goodbye dad". With that she took up her bag and walked towards the door without looking back. The door shut behind her, she was gone.

"Now we just gotta wait for Seth" Sandy said sadly and sat down onto the ground.

Kelly walked in a corridor. It was dark and small and smelled weird. She kept walking until she reached a door at the very end of the corridor. She knocked on the door.

"It's open!" she heard Logan's voice answer. She took a deep breath and thought _'I won't come out alive'. _Her hands were shaking from fear. She opened the door and entered a big room, the walls and floor were plain concrete and it was cold in there.

"Logan?" she asked carefully. She turned around when she suddenly heard a sound. The door was closed and Logan was leaning against it. He smiled a creepy smile.

"So you came, does that mean yes?" he asked and took a step closer. She nodded her head. "Yes" she whispered.

"Frankly I'm a little surprised you came here alone"

"Dad and Ryan are waiting outside for Seth. You're going to release him, right?" Kelly asked. '_What if this was a trap? No, he didn't want Seth; he had just been using him to get to me. He was going to let him go' _she thought, but Logan's evil smile could not be a good sign.

"I'm going to release him, in due time" he said and his smile got wider. He leaned his head closer to hers, and said in a whisper "You know you just agreed to a life where I'm going to use you, make you do things you wouldn't even do in your worst nightmares"

Kelly swallowed. "If you promise to leave my family alone, if you promise to never touch them again, then I'll do whatever you want me to do"

"Just so you know I never loved you. I thought you looked good, so I decided to seduce you and then…torture you. Cause that's what I do, I find a beautiful girl, seduces her and torture her to death. _I'm a murderer."_

Kelly thought she was going to faint. Murderer?

"How…how many girls have you…_killed?"_ she asked, her voice shaking. He walked away from her over to an old bed that was standing in the corner. "Want to take a look in my photo album?"

When she didn't move he got up and went back to her. His grip on her arm was crushing and he dragged her back to the bed. He threw a book onto her lap and opened it. Kelly immediately looked away. _'Oh my god!' _she thought. Logan noticed she wasn't looking and slapped her head. "Look" he demanded and she had no choice but to look at the pictures. She thought she'd throw up when she looked at the girl on the first picture.

She was naked and her hands where bound with a rope hanging from a ceiling. Her skin was dirty and cut, blood were running down her legs and dripped onto the floor. Kelly looked down her legs, and got a terrible surprise. _Her left foot was gone! _He had cut of her foot! She looked at her face. She was alive. Her eyes were expressing fear and pain.

"She was my first victim. Do you want to know how she died? I think her body's buried somewhere in the bushes around here, a few feet away from her heart"

'_He killed her here?'. _Her eyes searched the floor. Dried blood caught her eyes. She swallowed. Logan moved on to the next page. That girl had a letter carved on her stomach, L.

Kelly didn't found it hard to figure out what it meant. The girl was lying down and her hand was cut off, it was lying on her naked chest.

"She's buried somewhere in the woods outside Chicago." Logan explained. Kelly frowned.

"You mean you travel around the country trying to find pretty girls to slay?" Kelly asked. That actually made sense. It would seem suspicious if girls kept go missing from one place, instead of different locations of the country, no one would connect a murder in Newport Beach to one in Chicago.

"Where's Seth?" Kelly suddenly asked and Logan laughed.

"I almost started to think you'd forgotten you brother. He's in there" Logan said and pointed at a door at the opposite wall. Kelly got up and started to walk towards it, when she suddenly fell to the floor.

"No, _I_ will get him. I want him to see this" Logan said and took a step towards her with a long rope in his hands…Kelly just wanted to scream.

"Where the hell is he?" Sandy asked, Seth should have been out by now, unless something had happened. Ryan walked over to the door, he placed his ear against it, trying to hear _something._ He didn't hear anything; he was just about to walk away when he heard a scream. The doors blocked the sound a bit, but he heard it was a girl who was screaming…

"He's hurting her!" Ryan shouted and burst the door open and started to run with Sandy at his heels. They reached the second door, Ryan tried it, it wasn't locked…

The scene that met them on the other side of the door froze them. Kelly was hanging in her wrists from the ceiling, screaming from pain, her top bloody, and Logan was holding Seth, forced him to look at his sister.

"_What the hell?" _Logan yelled and threw Seth into the wall, he sank down to the floor, not moving a limb.

"Kelly!" Sandy whispered. Logan forced them to sit on the bed. He gave them the photo album. "Why don't you two look in this, the next photo that will join in will be Kelly's. And you're going to watch when I _slowly _take away her life. When she's dead I'll let you go, could only take a couple of days. Too bad I'm going to have to kill her right away, she's a fine woman" he said and stroke his hand over her hip. Sandy got shocked by the pictures in front of his eyes. How the hell could he…?

Logan locked the door and took up knife from a table. He slowly started to slash her top, Sandy and Ryan saw her naked back. Logan moved around so he also saw it. He smiled, this was going to be fun.

"What do you think should be carved on her back? A star? Or maybe a heart…" he said as he held the knife against her skin. "A heart should fit" he pressed the knife harder until blood started to run down her back. Kelly screamed. He drew the knife across her back until it formed a heart. Blood streamed down her back and she screamed. Sandy couldn't stand to look, he closed his eyes and felt a sharp pain running through his arm. He opened his eyes and saw Logan standing next to him with the knife held. Sandy looked down on his arm. He had a long cut across it.

"I want you to see this, Cohen. Now look at your daughter's back!"

Sandy looked at the bloody heart, he heard Kelly crying. He lost it. He got to his feet and punched Logan in the face, he fell to the floor.

"Congratulations, Cohen. You've managed to piss me off completely" Logan said and jumped to his feet. Sandy wasn't quick enough. Logan was over him and pinned him against the wall and started to punch him.

Ryan acted unnoticed. He had taken the knife Logan had dropped and started to cut the ropes around Kelly's wrists. He felt a bit guilty not trying to help Sandy, but this was his only chance to free Kelly. The knife got through the rope and Kelly fell to the ground, she was still conscious. Ryan helped her free her wrists and he made sure she was ok before hurrying to check on Seth. Kelly knew what she had to do. But first she took a piece of her sliced top and covered her breasts, then she hurried over to her bag. The gun was on top, she took it with her other hand, the hand that wasn't pressing the garment against her chest. She was in pain.

She aimed the gun at Logan's back, and pulled the trigger. He fell immediately, leaving a bloody and beaten Sandy against the wall. He looked at his daughter, she looked at him, and then she sank to the floor, Sandy noticed a long bleeding cut across her chest and up her throat.


	20. It' Over

Silence. Logan was lying dead at Sandy's feet and nobody spoke.

Sandy stepped over the body to get to his daughter.

She was lying on the floor, in a puddle of blood, with the gun next to her. Sandy threw himself down next to her and tried to find her pulse. He once again saw the long cut from her chest to her throat.

"Ryan, call an ambulance! Kelly is dying!" Sandy yelled. Ryan quickly took out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Come on, Kel! Don't die, please don't die!" Sandy whispered as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"They are on their way. The police are coming too" Ryan said and watched Sandy using Kelly's sliced top as bandage.

"How's Seth doing?" Sandy asked without looking up.

"I'm ok dad. My head hurts a bit but that's it. Ok, my back's bit bad but I'll survive, I hope" Sandy heard Seth's voice say. He looked up and saw Seth sitting against the wall.

"I'm glad you're ok" he said. Seth had a worried expression. "Dad! You look terrible! What about Kelly? Is she really dying?" Sandy didn't want to answer that.

"Stay here and make sure she's breathing, I'll go and call Kirsten" Sandy said instead and Seth quickly hurried to Kelly's side.

Sandy went out into the hallway to call Kirsten.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kirsten, it's Sandy." Kirsten was happy to hear from him, she wanted to make sure things were ok.

"Sandy, where are you? Is everything alright?"

"No, everything is not alright. Kelly is hurt but Seth and Ryan are ok."

"Ok, have you called an ambulance? And what about Logan?" Kirsten asked.

"Logan is dead. Kelly shot him, apparently she had a gun with her. I think her plan was to kill him. Let's just say it worked, but probably not the way she…" Sandy's voice faded.

"Sandy? What about you? Are you ok?" he heard Kirsten reply, but he couldn't answer. Sandy blinked, he barely saw anything. The last thing he heard was the sound of a door open and then he fainted.

"Sandy? Sandy answer me!" Kirsten shouted on the phone. She heard a click and then it started to beep. He had hung up.

Without hesitation Kirsten grabbed her car keys and was on her way to the Newport Group, though her injury.

"He's unconscious! Get him out of here, I'll go get the girl." Seth and Ryan heard someone shout and the next second a paramedic entered the room. He saw Kelly and threw himself down next to her.

"Move!" he shouted to the boys and they quickly jumped out of the way. Two more paramedics entered the room, carrying a stretcher. Two policemen came in as well.

"Is there any wounds on her back?" the first paramedic asked. Ryan glanced at Seth, he hadn't seen what Logan did to her.

"Yes" Ryan answered and Seth gave Ryan a look.

The paramedics turned Kelly around and when they saw her back they gasped. Blood was running from the heart-shaped wound and a police stepped towards Ryan.

"Who did this to her?"

"He did it" Ryan said and pointed at the body lying on the floor. "He's dead"

"I need to ask you some questions about what happened" the police said and Ryan nodded in understanding.

"Wait a second" Seth said "Where's dad?" he looked around. One of the paramedics turned to him and said "Your father's passed out in the hallway, we got him to the ambulance, and he's on his way to the hospital"

The other two carried the stretch with Kelly out of the room. The last paramedic went to check on Logan.

Outside the basement door Kirsten came running. She saw two paramedics coming towards her, carrying a stretch.

"Hey! What's happened? Who is…" Kirsten stopped herself; she was close enough to recognize the girl lying on the stretch.

"That's my daughter!" she shouted and hurried towards Kelly, but one paramedic yelled "We need to get her to the hospital" and Kirsten backed off. Instead she ran into the open door.

"Ryan! Sandy!" she shouted and she saw a police coming towards her from a door at the very end of the hallway.

"Who are you?" the cop yelled. Seth showed up behind him. "Mom!" he shouted and started to run towards her. Kirsten wrapped her arms around her son.

"Thank God you're alright!" she whispered as they hugged. "Where's Ryan?"

"In there" Seth said and pointed towards the door. Kirsten walked in through the door with Seth at her heals.

"Ryan, thank God you're ok" Kirsten said as Ryan looked up at her and smiled. Then she gasped and put a hand to her stomach. Ryan's smiled faded.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded. Her eyes caught Logan's body.

"Sandy told me Kelly shot him" she said and watched as the paramedics carried him out of the room, covered by a blanket. She turned to Seth.

"Where is your father?" she asked worriedly.

"He's on his way to the hospital" Seth answered "He was badly beaten by Logan and he must have passed out."

"Well, there's nothing for us here. Let's go to the hospital. I - -I saw Kelly, we have to make sure they're ok" Kirsten said and Ryan shot Seth a glare. "Ryan can you take her bag?" she said as she was on her way out.

"Sure" he said and lifted it and started to follow her.

**Ok, pretty short chapter, but I'll be back soon with more! Please review! Thanks**


	21. Dead Or Alive?

"I'm looking for Kelly Cohen, I'm her mother" Kirsten asked the receptionist at the hospital.

"She's in surgery. Please sit down and wait" the receptionist said and pointed at a few chairs next to the wall.

"I'm looking for my husband as well. Sandy Cohen?" Kirsten asked.

"He's right down the hall. You can see him if you want" she said and Kirsten thanked her and went to speak to Seth and Ryan.

"Kelly's in surgery, can you guys wait here for some news? I'm gonna go see your father" she said and the boys nodded and sat down. Kirsten saw Marissa coming just as she walked into Sandy's room. Her husband was lying still with his eyes closed, Kirsten assumed he was asleep. She pulled out a chair and moved it as close to his bed as she could and sat down. She looked at his face and got a small shock. He had two black eyes and bruises all over his face.

"What has he done to you?" she whispered.

"It's ok, it must look worse then it is" he answered in a low, raspy voice. Kirsten jumped a little. Sandy slowly opened one of his swollen eyes and looked at his wife.

"I didn't know you were awake. That must hurt awfully" she said and she strokes her fingers lightly over his face, carefully, not to hurt him.

"Not as much as my ribs hurt" he said and screwed up his face in pain, it seemed to hurt just to breathe. "How's Kelly?" he asked quietly.

Before Kirsten could answer the door to Sandy's room opened and Ryan came in.

"Sorry to interrupt." He turned to Kirsten "Kelly's doctor is looking for you" he said. Kirsten looked at Sandy and she stroke her fingertips against his hand as she got out of the chair and out of the room. She turned to Ryan in the door way.

"Are you coming?" she asked softly. Ryan looked from Kirsten to Sandy. He shook his head.

"No, I'll stay here with Sandy" he said and walked to the chair Kirsten had just abandoned.

"Hey Sandy" he said and Sandy answered, his voice so low Kirsten couldn't hear what he said. She smiled at the sight of them and then closed the door behind her.

"Ryan said the doctor wanted to talk to me" Kirsten said as she got to Seth and Marissa. Seth shot Marissa a look saying he couldn't break the news. Marissa stood up and put her hand on Kirsten's shoulder. Kirsten frowned, what was going on.

"The doctor is in the surgery room, he just came out to say…to say that…Kelly may not…survive" Marissa found it incredibly hard to tell her "But they haven't given up yet, he said that there is 50 percents chance she might get through this, but… well, it's not over" she added, trying to make Kirsten feel at least a little better.

"No…no" Kirsten whispered as a few tears escaped from under her eyelids. Marissa wrapped her arms around the crying woman and gently patted her back.

"It's going to be ok" she whispered over and over again. Kirsten pulled away from Marissa's arms and sat down on a chair. At the same time Summer rushed into the waiting room.

"Thanks for calling me, Coop" she said as she passed Marissa and went straight to Seth.

"Hey Cohen. How's Kelly?" she asked, he looked up at her and she saw his tear streamed face.

"Oh my God, she's not…Is she?" Summer said shocked and turned her head to Marissa, who shook her head.

"No, but there's 50 percents chance she might" she said sadly.

"Come here Cohen." Summer said and drew him into a hug.

At that moment Anna entered the waiting room.

"I came as soon as I heard" she said but stopped herself at the sight of Summer and Seth.

"Summer…"

"Anna…"

Silence

"Who told you, Anna?" Marissa asked politely, she actually liked Anna, she was cool.

"Oh, Ryan called me" she answered and sat down on the other side of Seth. She looked around.

"Where is he, anyway?" Anna asked, and Kirsten's head shot up.

"Oh God, he's with Sandy. I'll be right back" she said and hurried away. Outside the door she wiped away her tears. Ryan was still sitting by Sandy's side. He looked up when he heard the door open. Kirsten waved at him to come.

"What's up?" he asked anxiously and she looked at him. "What did the doctor want?"

Apparently Ryan hadn't been around long enough to hear the news.

"Marissa will tell you. I need to be alone with Sandy right now" she said as she fought with her tears. Ryan could sense something was wrong, but he didn't want to ask her, she had been through enough already, so he simply nodded and walked out. Kirsten took a deep breath and walked towards Sandy's bed. He looked up at her through swollen eyes.

"How's she? How is my daughter?"

Kirsten had tried to hold the tears back, but at the sound of his voice, the weak, raspy whisper, she couldn't do that anymore.

"What's the matter honey? Please talk to me" he begged and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Honey?" he sounded really worried now, but she straightened up and thought she had to be strong for her husband, she couldn't break down, not now.

"Hopefully she'll be ok. We just need to have faith" Kirsten whispered and sat down. He tried to take her hand in his, but he didn't reach it. He put it down again on the sheet next to his body. She realized what he had been trying to do, so she reached out and took his hand between hers. She slowly moved her fingers in circles on the back of his hand.

Sandy turned his face away from her. He saw she was in pain, not just physically. He longed to hold her in his arms, rock her back and forth; telling her everything was going to be ok. But he couldn't, not with broken ribs and bruises all over his body. Her hands were cold against his and sent shivers up his spine.

Kirsten felt him shiver but didn't let go of his hand. She needed her husband right now. She wished she could lie in his arms and take comfort from his warm body. Now he didn't even look at her. She hated that. Was he embarrassed to be seen like this? Sandy was her hero, and heroes got hurt too. Kirsten was sure he had gotten into the fight because of Kelly, trying to save her from Logan. Kirsten was proud to be his wife.

"Look at me, please" she begged, her voice was nothing more but a whisper, but his head turned to her. To her surprise she saw tears running from his eyes.

In the waiting room Marissa had told Ryan everything and he was now sitting down, trying to deal with it. _'She may not survive'_ Marissa's words echoed in his mind. Kelly didn't deserve this; hell the Cohen's didn't deserve this! They had been through enough the past few days.

Half an hour later went without anyone speaking, Kirsten hadn't come back yet.

"Are you Kelly Cohen's family?"

Seth looked up at the sound of his sister's name. "Yes" he said and walked towards the doctor with Ryan right behind him. The others remained sitting.

"Is she ok?" Ryan asked and the doctor sighed and smiled weakly.

Kirsten was still sat by Sandy's bed when Seth and Ryan entered the room.

"We have some news" Seth said and he and Ryan walked to the other side of his father's bed.

"Is it Kelly?" Kirsten asked, still holding onto Sandy. "Is she going to be ok?"

"The doctor said that he couldn't believe it himself, she had lost so much blood, but she made it! She's still weak, though, but she's alive!" Seth said, he sounded so happy.

Kirsten laughed, relieved and Sandy smiled. She carefully leant over him and kissed him lightly.

Ryan looked at the happy family. He was genuinely happy that Kelly was going to be ok, but he just felt…not like a part of the family.

"Ryan, come here" almost like she had read his mind, Kirsten held out her arm to let him join the family. Seth was already in her arms and she was holding onto Sandy's hand. He forced a smile and let Kirsten hug him, although very carefully, since she was hurt.

_Please review! More will be up soon. I thought I'd make Ryan feel like he's not really family, that he doesn't think the Cohen's really want him there. I think I might continue on this fic when this whole Logan thing is over, try to make something with Kelly in the house, tell me what you think about that! Love you all who reviews!_


	22. Mother And Daughter

The family was gathered in Sandy's room. They were waiting. Waiting for Kelly to wake up

Kirsten noticed that Seth was almost falling asleep.

"Boys, why don't you go home and have some sleep" she said and Ryan and Seth looked up at her.

"What about you?" Ryan asked, though he already knew her answer.

"I'll stay here, with your father and sister. I call you if anything happens." Kirsten promised and Sandy looked at her.

"You should go home, take a shower, get some sleep." He mumbled. Kirsten shook her head.

"No, I'm staying here. I'm worried about Kelly, I wanna be here when she wakes up. Besides I think a need some painkillers for my stomach" she smiled and got out of her chair and walked the boys to the door. Ryan turned around to face her.

"You sure you don't need any company?" he asked and she smiled at his concern.

"I'll be fine, I have Sandy. Take your girls and go home." She replied and closed the door after them. She went back to Sandy's side.

"Thank you" he whispered. She smiled sadly and stroke his hair.

"You're welcome" she said, she knew he didn't want her to leave him there.

Out in the waiting room Marissa, Summer and Anna was still there. Jimmy had stopped by briefly but had already left. Marissa stood up when Ryan and Seth came.

"I'm glad she'll be ok" Summer said and Anna nodded.

"We're gonna head home, so you can come by again tomorrow if you want" Seth said and the girls started to walk towards the door and Seth turned around to Ryan who was hugging Marissa.

"You guys coming?"

"Yeah, we're coming" Ryan replied and let go of Marissa. He took her hand and signed that they should be going, but Marissa didn't move.

"I- - I think I'll stay here. Kelly is after all one of my best friends, I wanna make sure she's ok" Marissa said and let go of Ryan's hand. He looked at her.

"Ok…if that's what you want. Maybe I should stay too" he started but she shook her head.

"No, you look exhausted. You need to go home and sleep, I see you tomorrow"

"Fine. Kirsten is in Sandy's room, she's staying too. Bye" he said and kissed her before he walked towards the doors. Marissa sighed and sat down again. She fell asleep and was waked by a nurse the next morning.

"Are you Kelly Cohen's friend?" she asked and Marissa nodded "Well, she's awake, you can see her if you want. Can you do me a favour and tell her parents? I'm so busy and…"

"Sure thing" Marissa said and walked off towards Sandy's room. She stood in the doorway for a few minutes and taking in what she saw. Sandy was asleep in his bed and there was a bed arranged for Kirsten in the opposite side of the room, but she had chosen to sleep on the chair next to her husband, her head was resting on his legs that were unharmed.

They looked so cute that Marissa almost didn't want to wake them up, but they had to know. She slowly walked towards Kirsten and carefully shook her awake. Kirsten stirred.

"Marissa? What are you doing here?" she said in a rather raspy voice.

"Kelly's awake" Marissa said and Kirsten smiled.

"That's great news, sweetie. Can we see her?" she asked and Marissa nodded. Kirsten looked at her sleeping husband.

"I don't want to wake him, he need some sleep. Did you just come or..?"

"I stayed here last night. I slept in the waiting room" Marissa explained "I was worried about Kelly"

"Yeah, I understand. Shall we go see her?" Kirsten asked and wrapped her arm around Marissa's shoulders.

Kelly was staring into the ceiling. Her throat hurt and she felt a heart-shaped pain on her back. She remembered. Her plan hadn't gone the way she would have wanted. Or, she actually was relived that it backfired. She closed her eyes and heard the door open. Voices were whispering around her. She opened her eyes and looked up into a pair of blue eyes, her mother's eyes.

"Hello sweetie." Kirsten whispered and touched her daughter's face.

"Hey mom" Kelly said, her voice low. She swallowed and her throat hurt even more.

"I'm so glad you're ok" Kirsten smiled and kissed her forehead.

"How is everyone?"

"The boys are fine and your dad is going to be ok, a few broken ribs and some bruises.

"He's a murderer, he cut me, he…" Kelly said and sounded so frightened.

"He's dead, everything's going to be fine" Kirsten assured her. The police had already informed her about Logan's history.

"This is all my fault" Kelly whispered suddenly, she couldn't speak louder than that. Kirsten frowned

"No it's not. It's Logan's fault and he's dead" Kelly heard Marissa's voice say. She glanced to her left and saw her friend.

"Marissa…"

A week later Sandy was feeling much better, Kelly too, but she was still in the hospital.

Seth, Ryan, Kirsten and Sandy were visiting Kelly.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" her dad asked her.

"I'm better" she answered, her voice much stronger now. Kirsten had been with her everyday since she woke up.

"Hey sis. I bought you something" Seth said and handed her a bag. She smiled and took out its contents. It was a book.

"'Angels and demons' by Dan Brown" Kelly read and then she laughed. "Thanks, Seth"

They all fell silent. Kelly knew she eventually had to tell her family the truth.

"There's something I have to say" she started, now sounding serious. Sandy looked at his wife and then at his daughter.

"Okay, does this has something to do with Logan?" he said, he didn't like her tone; it was cold and full of fear.

"Yes."

"What is it?" Kirsten asked worried.

"I had a plan, but it backfired. Nothing went the way I had expected." She just said.

Sandy frowned. "But I thought your plan was to kill him, and you did.." Kelly shook her head.

"Don't you see? There's a reason why a told you and Ryan to stay outside and wait for Seth to come out. When I walked through those doors, I was not supposed to come back."

"Then, what was your plan?" Seth asked quietly. Kelly swallowed; this was something a brother never should have to hear from his sister, or something no parent should hear.

"I was going to let you leave, tell you to secure the door from the outside…then" she took a deep breath, but before she could continue, Ryan said quietly "Then you were going to kill yourself"

Sandy looked from Kelly to Ryan.

"Yes" Kelly said and Kirsten started to cry.

"Mom…" Kelly said, but Kirsten put her hand over her face and continued to cry silently.

Sandy was in shock. "But…why? Why couldn't you just kill him and then come back to us?" he asked and took Kirsten's hand, as trying to comfort her.

"I…I guess I wanted him to suffer. Be locked in with my body and starve to death. But I guess he would have used my body anyway. I just wanted him to suffer." Kelly had now started to cry and Kirsten let go of her husband's hand and hugged her daughter instead. Her only daughter. Who had been so close to kill herself. And who had been so close to being killed.

Sandy and the boys watched in silence when the two women clung onto each other and cried.

Mother and daughter.

Kelly kept whispering she was sorry, Kirsten whispered that it was ok, that everything was going to be ok. Kirsten's hand slid down Kelly's back, and she cried out in pain. The cut, the heart-shaped cut. She had to carry it with her for the rest of her life.

"Honey, I'm sorry" Kirsten said, had forgotten about the cut on her back.

Kelly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sandy looked at her, knew exactly what it looked like, the cut. He remembered Logan standing with the knife against her back, pressing it harder, until blood started to run.

"She was cut, by Logan" he said "Right in front of my eyes" his voice shook.

"I know she was cut." Kirsten said, and then she frowned "Wait, you saw when it happened?"

Sandy nodded. "And it's heart-shaped"


	23. Something's wrong

Okay, it's been a while since I updated this one, but I've just been so busy with my other fanfics….Sorry.

--------------

A few days later, Kelly's doctors let her go home and recover from there, where she had her family around. She was still in pain and had to rest a lot.

Christmas was coming up, and in the Cohen's household, that meant Chrismukkah. Kelly watched in silence as Seth introduced Ryan to the whole Chrismukkah thing.

"So, what's it gonna be? You want your menorah, or a candy cane? Christmas or Hanukkah?

"Uh…?" Ryan said

" Ah! Don't worry about it buddy, because in this house, you don't have to choose. Allow me to introduce to you a little something that I like to call… Chrismukkah"

"Chrismukkah"

"That's right. It's the new holiday, Ryan, and it's sweeping the nation" Seth said excitedly.

Normally, Kelly would have laughed at her brother's silliness, but not now. She simply sat in the couch, listening, but she didn't seem to understand what they said.

At that moment, Sandy and Kirsten entered the house, carrying a Christmas tree.

"A little help, please" Sandy said and Ryan hurried to help him with the tree.

Seth, who was avoiding helping out, as usual, watched as Ryan and his father put the tree down on its usual spot. He started to clap his hands.

"That's great you guys. Awesome" he said and Kirsten smiled.

"It looks good, don't you think it looks great, Kelly?" she asked and turned to her daughter. Kirsten's smile faded as she saw Kelly sitting motionless on the couch, not have seemed to notice anything that was going on. Ever since she came home, there had been times when Kelly was like this, oblivious to what was going on around her, sometimes she had this pained expression on her face, sometimes even a tear could escape, but she didn't notice she was crying until someone shook her awake from her thoughts.

Everyone had gone quiet and watched as Kelly's hands began took shake and her mouth whispered the word "No" so low they barely heard it.

"Kelly" Kirsten said, a bit louder, but Kelly didn't hear her.

"NO" Kelly shouted and threw herself backwards on the couch, and when she landed with her back on the pillows, she felt the pain from her heart-shaped wound, and she screamed even more.

Seth and Kirsten stood frozen and watched with fear when Kelly cried and screamed on the couch. Sandy had been the first one to react; he had hurried to the couch and was now trying to help his daughter sit up. He was surprised when he felt her trying to kick him, and when he grabbed her arms, she screamed "Get off me! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Sandy obeyed and backed off, terrified by her behaviour. Now Kirsten rushed forward, she kneeled on the floor next to the couch and started to talk to her, calm, comforting word.

"Kelly, listen to me sweetie. It's me, your mother. Can you just try to calm down a bit so we could talk?" Kirsten said in a soft voice, Kelly stared at her for a minute, then she buried her face in her hands and Kirsten heard her crying.

Seth, Ryan and Sandy was holding their breath as Kirsten slowly reached up and placed her hand on Kelly's arm, when she didn't react, Kirsten tried to talk to her again

"Kelly, Kelly please tell me what's going on" she tried her hardest to keep her voice steady.

Kelly suddenly stopped crying and turned her head and looked at her mother with surprise.

"Mom…what's going on? What did I do?" she asked, her voice steady and normal again.

Sandy frowned and slowly moved closer to the girls.

"Kelly?" he asked, he noticed his voice was shaking, he was afraid she was going to shout at him again. But she just looked up at him. She noticed he was hesitating and wanted to ask him why.

"Dad, what are you doing?" she asked and Sandy breathed out, glad she was herself again, but also worried, she didn't seem to remember anything what she had said and done.

"Kelly, what is going on with you?" Kirsten asked and Kelly looked past her mother, right at Ryan and Seth who was still standing a few feet away, then she looked at her mother.

"What do you mean?" Kelly tried to make it sound like she meant it, but her voice gave her up.

"Kelly, don't lie" Sandy said, he of course had seen right through her. She looked down and a few tears escaped once again.

"It's nothing, forget it" she said and got to her feet. When she tried to walk past him, Sandy grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Dad, let me go" her voice was calm, but there was a tint of anger in it and he understood that if he obeyed, she would go off on him again, so he let go of her arm and she continued up the stairs to her room.

Sandy shot a glare at his wife and then he turned to Seth and Ryan

"Boys, could you go out to the pool-house for a second?" he said and they didn't ask any questions, they just left.

Sandy turned to Kirsten and noticed the tears running down her cheeks. He hurried over to her and hugged her.

"Sandy, she's scaring me. What are we gonna do?" she sobbed into his chest and he ran his hands up and down her back, trying to figure out what to say.

"She scared me too" was all he could think of saying.

"What the hell is going on with her?" Kirsten said, quietly. She knew her daughter had been going through a rough time, but could that alone be the reason why she was acting this way?

"I don't know" Sandy answered and Kirsten looked up at him, reached up and kissed him.

They stood in each others arms, both thinking about what to do about Kelly.

Kelly wasn't in her room anymore, she was sitting in the stairs and looked at her parents, she couldn't tell them what was going on. She had told her parents she was going out on a walk yesterday, but in fact she had gone to a therapist. Kelly had asked her if she should tell her parents about her problems, and she had answered that she should tell them, she needed their support, but now Kelly didn't know if she wanted them to know. She needed professional help, not pity from her family, was her thoughts. She didn't know how much Sandy, Kirsten, Seth and Ryan would come to mean to her, she didn't know their love was the only thing that could save her from herself.

What do you think? Please review!


	24. Everyone's Worried

Sandy had woken up early the next morning; he hadn't been able to sleep well, because all he could think about was Kelly. On his way down to the kitchen he walked past his daughter's room, he got surprised to see that her door was slightly open, he was very sure that when he went to bed last night, it had been shut. He didn't hear anything from inside the room; he hesitated for a moment, before he pushed the door open and looked in. He got slightly shocked when he saw Kelly sitting on her bed, in the same clothes she had worn yesterday. She sat with her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth. But it was her expression that scared him the most, the same expression that had been on her face the day before. Her eyes were wide open and she stared into space, not noticing he was looking at her.

Sandy didn't know what to do, but when he finally took a few steps into her room, she turned her face towards him. Her eyes were no longer empty, they were full of hate. When she opened her mouth to speak, the ice-cold tone made Sandy froze in shock.

"Get out"

"Kelly…" he automatically took a step forward, something he immediately regretted.

"I SAID GET OUT! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" she screamed and picked up a book and threw it at him, he ducked in the last minute, if he hadn't been that quick, it would have hit his head.

He stared at her, the fear in his eyes obvious. This wasn't the Kelly he knew, this wasn't the Kelly he had raised.

Sandy heard footsteps behind him and seconds later Kirsten showed up beside him.

"What is going on?" she asked and looked at Sandy before she looked at Kelly and jumped slightly at the sight of the angry expression she wore.

"She…she just…" Sandy stammered but didn't seem to be able to finish his sentence.

Kirsten looked at Kelly again and now she was leaning against the wall, crying.

She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Kelly sweetie" she said and stroked her hair as she spoke "You know you can talk to us, about whatever you want, okay? So can you please tell me what's going on, because your father and I are really scared"

"_What the hell do you think I am?" _Kelly thought, but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"What's going on? I thought I heard screaming…" Seth said in a yawn as he too entered the room. Sandy immediately put out his arm to stop Seth from entering the room further.

"I don't know" Sandy whispered to his son "Go back to bed, your mother and I will handle this"

Seth shot a glare at his sister and then turned around and walked out. He was worried, what the hell was going on with her?

Kelly was still crying against the wall and Kirsten was sitting next to her, still waiting for an answer.

"Kelly, can't you at least answer me?"

Kelly finally looked up, to her parents' surprise she wasn't crying anymore.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" she said, her voice was normal again, not cold or angry. She got up from her bed and stood up.

"Kelly…" Kirsten began but Kelly interrupted her.

"I said I was fine, mom" Kelly said and Kirsten was scared she would start to yell at her so she kept quiet.

"Go back to bed, I can take care of myself" she said and walked past her father and down to the kitchen.

Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other and he walked over and sat beside her on the bed.

"We have to do something" Kirsten said

"We can't do anything unless we now what's causing this" Sandy replied and looked at his wife.

"It's just…she was gone for six months, and when she finally came back it was this Logan thing, and now when it's over, she becomes like this. I want her to be like she used to be" Kirsten continued and leaned against her husband. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sighed.

Down in the kitchen Kelly poured a cup of coffee to herself and sat down at the kitchen island. She had an appointment with her therapist in a few hours. She checked the watch. 5.26 am. Since it was Friday, everyone would be up soon, getting ready for work/school. She would be staying home today too. It was only a few days left on the semester until Christmas holiday, so she would go when the next semester started instead, she needed the rest.

She felt herself slipping away again, she tried to fight it, tried to stay herself, but it was almost impossible, the pain was so overwhelming and frightening. But Ryan came to her rescue, he simply open the door just before she lost herself, said her name just before she was about to forget it, touched her shoulder just before she was about to chance.

"Ryan…" she whispered.

"Good morning, you're up early" he said and she just nodded.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" she asked him, just trying to keep sane.

"I couldn't sleep, and then I got hungry" he explained as he looked in the fridge.

"Okay. What will happen at school today? No homework's or tests?" she asked just to have something to say. Ryan looked at her for a second before he answered.

"No, nothing special today. Why are you wondering?"

"No reason."

"By the way, Summer and Marissa misses you" he added and sat down beside her with a bowl of cereal.

They continued to chat until Sandy entered the kitchen at 6.30 am.

"Hey guys" he said and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Hey dad" Kelly said

"Kelly, your mum's thinking about staying home with you today, thought you might want some company"

"What? No, it's ok, really, she should go to work, I bet she has a lot of thinks to do" Kelly said, trying to push away the panic.

"Are you sure? Because if you want she could…"

"No, dad, seriously, I can take care of myself. Tell her I don't need her to stay home for me"

"Are you really sure you don't want me to stay home today?" they heard Kirsten say from the doorway. Kelly looked up and watched her mother walking into the kitchen.

"Yes mom, go to work, please" Kelly begged until Kirsten said "Ok, fine, I'll go. But I will call you as often as I can, okay?"

"Sure, but if I don't pick up I will probably be asleep" Kelly lied, she wasn't very tired at all, but she couldn't tell the truth.

Seth came into the kitchen, Sandy left for work, he promised he would be home as early as he could, Marissa popped in to pick up Seth and Ryan and she also said hello to Kelly.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?" Kirsten said and Kelly nodded.

"I know mom" she said and Kirsten bent down to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"Ok, I love you, honey. See you later" Kirsten said and left the house.

Alone, finally. She checked the watch, 8.14. She had to hurry. She ran up the stairs and chanced clothes and then she grabbed her bike and took off towards the therapist's office.

_Okay, if you haven't figured out what Kelly's problem is, you will find out in the next chapter. Please review!_


	25. The Truth About Kelly

- - - - - - - - - -

"Kelly, welcome back" the therapist, Dr Matthews said when Kelly stepped into her office. She had been a therapist for about three years, she had helped a lot of people with their problems, but she still got very moved by Kelly's story.

"Hello Dr Matthews" Kelly shook her hand before she sat down in the couch opposite from Melanie Matthews chair.

"How have you been?" she asked "Last time you told me you used to lose yourself in thoughts and memories, have that happened again?"

"Yes" Kelly admitted

"That was not so good" Matthews said and wrote something down on a paper

"It's getting worse" Kelly whispered and the Dr looked up at her, she was frowning

"What do you mean worse?"

"I – I…when I'm in that state, if anyone comes near me, I just…" Kelly began but her voice was shaking so much she couldn't go on.

"What do you do?" Dr Matthews asked

"That's happened twice now, and my dad happened to be the victim both times.. I shouted at him, told him to get the hell away from me" she said, "I didn't mean to do that! It just slipped out, I can't control myself when I'm like that…" Kelly started to ramble, tears started to fill her eyes.

"Kelly, no one blames you for this, it wasn't your fault. Have you told your parents what you're going through?" Dr Matthews asked and Kelly shook her head.

When Melanie Matthews looked at the fragile young woman sitting in front of her, crying, she knew she had to help her.

"You have to tell them, or they will have no idea why you are like this, you have to let them help you, family is so important when it comes to recover yourself from what you have been through." She tried to explain, and Kelly slowly nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell them tonight, then"

"Good, now, talk to me about what happened" Matthews said and Kelly hesitated for a minute before bringing up the terrible memories of her past.

At the same time, the phone was ringing in the Cohen house, but nobody was there to pick up.

Kirsten was sat at her desk at the Newport Group, she put down the phone and looked around in her office.

Kelly hadn't picked up, why? Either she was asleep, or, as Kirsten thought, she was not home. She hadn't been able to concentrate on her work this day, she had been too worried about Kelly's condition. Her phone rang; she quickly picked it up, hoping it would be Kelly calling.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey honey, it's me" she got slightly disappointed when she heard her husband's voice.

"Oh, hi" she replied, she couldn't stop the disappointment in her voice. She quickly realised that "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that"

"It's ok, what's going on?" Sandy asked, he had tried not to sound too worried, but his voice gave him out too.

"It's just…I've been trying to call Kelly all day, but she isn't picking up!" Kirsten said, noticing how panicked she sounded

"I've been calling her too; you don't think anything's happened, do you?" Sandy asked, but then he realized how stupid it had been to say that, his wife was clearly enough worried about their daughter.

"Oh God, I hope not. I'm going home; I'm going home right now. I'll call you." She said and hung up.

Kirsten got up from her chair and started to pack her things, but before she had a chance to leave the office, Caleb came in through the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked and she turned around

"I'm going home, I'm worried about Kelly" Kirsten said and took up her bag and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait a second." Caleb said and held out a hand to stop his daughter "You have work to do, you can't just go"

Kirsten stared at him in disbelief "Dad, Kelly isn't answering the phone, I need to go check up on her" she said, trying to stay calm

"Well, can't Sandy go, it's his daughter too" he suggested

"Sandy has a job too! Now I really have to go" she said angrily and took a step forward, but Caleb stopped her again

"Kiki, come on" he said

"Ok, then I'll do something I haven't done in…ever. I'm taking Christmas vacation" Kirsten said and looked directly at her father

"Don't be ridiculous Kiki. What are you gonna do at home?"

"I'm gonna be taking care of my daughter and be wrapping gifts. See you" she said and walked out of her office, leaving Caleb alone.

Kelly unlocked the door to their house and entered. She put her jacket on the couch and went into the kitchen. She checked if there were any messages.

"_Hi Kelly, it's mom. I assume you're asleep, call me later"_

_Beep_

"_Kelly, it's mom again. Call me when you hear this"_

_Beep_

"_Hey Kel, it's dad. Just checking if you're alright. Give me a call."_

_Beep_

"_Kelly, I'm on my way home, what are you doing? I'm so worried about you"_

"Oh God" Kelly thought, she had totally forgotten about her parents!

Just then she heard the front door open and her mother's voice shouting her name.

"Kitchen" Kelly shouted back and the next second Kirsten rushed into the kitchen.

"Thank God" she said when she saw her daughter "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all day!"

"I know, I was just listening to your messages. I've been asleep, in my room, the door was shut, so didn't hear the phone" she lied, Kirsten calmed down a little bit

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I guess I'm just a bit nervous these days. But now I've taken vacation" she said and smiled, hoping it would cheer her daughter up to have some company, but she got surprised when she saw the shocked look on Kelly's face.

"You have?" Kelly tried to hide her surprise "That's great!"

Kirsten didn't buy it. She leaned across the kitchen island and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Kelly, what is the matter with you? Ever since you came home from the hospital you've been acting strange"

Kelly avoided Kirsten's eyes; she looked down on her hands.

"That's not true" she whispered, though she knew her mother was right.

"No, it is, and both your father and I are really worried about you. So when you're not talking to us when it's so obvious that something's wrong, we get scared too. Does it have something to do with us? Have we done something wrong? Or do you feel like you can't talk to us?" while she spoke, Kirsten walked over to Kelly and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong" Kelly whispered. When she felt her mother's arm around her, she couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

"Then what is it?" Kirsten begged, she felt like she was going to break down too. "Kelly please tell me" her voice shook

Kelly took a deep breath, Kirsten used her thumb to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

"Come" she said, took her mother's hand and went to the couch. They both sat down and Kelly began to speak.

"When I had been…raped…well, after that, I never really started to deal with it. I just ran away, tried to run away from the memories, the pain. I was drunk most of the time; I used drugs too, trying to numb the pain so I didn't try to deal with it then, just trying to forget. Then I came home, thought I was ready to move on, I mean, so much time had passed; I just wanted everything to go back to normal. But then he shows up again, brings up the memories."

Kirsten drew Kelly closer to herself; the warmth from her mother's body gave Kelly the strength to keep talking

"And all those things he did…And, when we were down in the basement, when I was hanging from the ceiling, and he took up that knife, cut off my top, cut _me_, I thought he was gonna rape me again, in front of Ryan and dad, that was all I could think off, having to go through it again. But I also knew that this time he would kill me, I wouldn't have to suffer afterwards."

Kelly took another deep breath, wiped away her tears. Kirsten was crying too, silent tears were running fast down her cheeks and she held Kelly closer to her chest.

"But then dad started to fight him, Ryan cut me loose and I tried to find the gun, I found it, and aimed at his back, I almost couldn't pull the trigger though, I was still so lost in my thoughts, but I did it. I killed him…I killed him" Kelly kept repeating those three words until Kirsten stopped her.

"Kelly, stop it. For God's sake stop it"

Kelly looked up at her mother, and she broke down completely. Kirsten got shocked by this sudden breakdown; she had a hard time to hold onto Kelly, she was shaking violently from her crying. She started to stroke her hair, trying to give comfort.

"Honey, it's gonna be ok. We can fix this, just let us help you. We can help you get through this, you just have to believe it yourself" Kirsten said, holding her tight. After a few minutes, Kelly seemed to have calmed down enough to continue talking.

"So now, when everything's over, I can't stop thinking about it. I'm going thought it over and over in my head, that's what happens when I'm in that state when you can't contact me" she sobbed.

"But why did you scream like that at your father?" Kirsten asked

"Because, I thought it was Logan, and I freaked out" she answered and Kirsten nodded to herself.

"You wanna know where I was today?" she didn't wait for an answer, she just continued "I went to a therapist"

"A therapist?" Kirsten repeated

"Yeah, I figured I needed professional help, that you couldn't help me, not with this. But I was wrong, I do need your help, and your support"

"Kelly, you know we love you, and we will always be there for you, no matter what" Kirsten said and smiled to her daughter, who smiled back

"I know"

They sat in each others arms until the door opened and Sandy's voice floated through the house

"Hello, I'm home. Kelly? Kirsten?"

"Living room" Kirsten shouted and seconds later Sandy showed up. He was smiling at first, but when he saw their tear streamed faces, his smile faded.

"What happened?" he asked worried. Kirsten looked at Kelly, who didn't look up.

"We have been talking, but I don't think Kelly feels like repeating it, right?" Kirsten said and Kelly shook her head.

"But…" Sandy started

"I will tell you later" Kirsten said and shot her husband a look saying 'Don't push her, she has gone through enough'

"Ok" he said and sat down on the couch next to Kirsten. He stroke Kelly's hair and she looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"Well, whatever it is, everything's gonna be fine" he said and wrapped him arm around his wife and the other hand was resting on Kelly's back.

"I love you both so much" she said and Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other and said in unison "We love you too"


	26. Haunted

"What do you think is wrong with Kelly?" Seth asked Ryan on their way to their lockers. Ryan looked at him, he was worried too, but he didn't know what he was gonna say.

"I don't know" he finally answered as they reached their lockers.

"Do you think she's gonna be ok?" Seth asked. _'Damn it Seth! I don't know anymore than you do!'_ Ryan thought

"I don't know" he said again and slammed his locker shut. Seth looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked and Ryan looked at him

"Just, stop ask me questions about her, I do not know what's wrong, I don't know more than you do" he answered in a tone that sounded angrier than he had expected. Seth looked down, shock by Ryan's attitude against him

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that" Ryan said, but he didn't quite mean it, he seriously wanted Seth to stop. Everything had become…different since Kelly came, he wasn't sure what had changed exactly, all he knew it was different.

"Hey guys" Marissa's voice brought him back to reality

"Hey" he said and forced a smile "What's up?" he asked. Marissa looked at him and frowned

"You said you needed a ride home, remember?" she said and looked from Ryan to Seth and then back to Ryan.

"Right, I knew that" he said but he could see Marissa didn't quite believe him.

"Shall we go then?" Seth suggested and started to walk towards the door, Ryan kissed Marissa's cheek and they began to walk in silence after Seth.

Later…

It was dinner time at the Cohen household and the take-out was already ordered. Kelly was sitting on the couch reading a book, Ryan was in the pool-house, he had been there since they came home from school, and Seth was in his room. It was unusually quiet, no music, no videogames was on. Sandy was in his study, taking an important phone call and Kirsten was alone in the kitchen. She didn't like the silence, she wanted to talk to Kelly, but Kelly had made it very clear that she didn't want to talk more today. Finally Sandy came out to her.

"Hey honey" he said and planted a kiss on her forehead. She didn't answer him, just kept staring at her hands, she felt his arms around her waist, but she didn't react. Sandy didn't say anything more; he understood what Kirsten's silence meant. They stood together and watched as their daughter fell asleep.

"She has been through so much, my poor girl" Kirsten whispered.

_He never left her. Wherever she went she felt his presence, or saw his ghost. Or it was just a sign that she had gone crazy. It didn't matter if her eyes were closed or open, he was always there to hunt her, remind her of her past. _

Kelly had fallen asleep on the couch, and she was dreaming. _She was lying on a stone bench and when she sat up and looked around, she noticed she was in a graveyard. She could feel a shiver up her spine as she walked among the gravestones. It was cold, all the trees surrounding the graveyard were dead and the ground were covered in dead leafs._

_She kept walking, for some reason she turned left, she hadn't meant to go there, but something forced her to. She stopped in front of a gravestone and gasped when she read the inscription:_

_**Logan Williams**_

_Nothing else was written, not when he was born or when he died, just his name. Her gaze fell on the gravestone next to Logan's and she read the inscription:_

_**Kelly Cohen**_

_**Dead 15 December 2003**_

_Today's date. No, this can't be right, what the hell is going on?_

_She spun around and looked at the big gravestone behind her_

_**Sandy and Kirsten Cohen**_

_**Dead 15 December 2003**_

_No, not my parents! This is not right! They are not dead, me neither, it's just Logan who's dead. Just as she thought that she could hear his voice, loud and clear, in her head._

_**That's right. I'm dead. You killed me Kelly, and now, you are gonna have to pay for it!**_

_Then she felt a pain, a pain so strong she collapsed onto the ground. Her hands were clasped to her chest as she screamed, she felt something running down her back and she knew it was blood from the cut that had opened up again. Soon there was blood everywhere; even the ground was covered in her blood. She screamed one last time before the darkness took her. She knew she was going to die._

"Kelly! Wake up sweetie, wake up!"

Kelly opened her eyes only to see her mom standing over her with a worried expression on her face; Sandy was behind her, looking terrified. She noticed she was lying on the floor; but she had no idea where she was or what had happened, all she could think about was the graveyard, and that she was supposed to be dead, but she didn't feel dead… she sat up and leaned against the couch

"Am…am I alive?" she asked and looked from Sandy to Kirsten.

"Of course you are! Why wouldn't you be?" Kirsten said and reached out with her hand to touch her face, but Kelly immediately turned her face away from the hand. Hot tears threatened to escape from her eyes.

"Kelly, what's wrong sweetie?" Kirsten asked, shocked that Kelly wouldn't let her touch her.

"I don't know" she whispered as a single tear found its way down her cheek. She shook her head. "It's nothing, I just need to be alone right now" she got to her feet but when she tried to walk away, Sandy grabbed her arm.

"Kelly, please talk to us, we're here to help you" he begged, she saw in his eyes he was afraid of her behaviour, but so was she, and she didn't know what to say anymore. So instead of admitting she was scared, she snapped at him.

"I'm done talking; now let me go before I get mad"

Sandy obeyed and she quickly took off to her room. Kirsten was shaking where she sat on the floor. Sandy sat down on the couch next to her and she leaned her head against his legs. They sat like that for a few minutes, just trying to understand what could have happened. All of a sudden Seth came into the kitchen, looking for his parents.

"Mom, dad" he said and Sandy turned his head towards his son.

"Over here, Seth" he said and Seth went over to them. He saw his mom sitting on the floor and sat down beside her. Kirsten wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders.

"Mom, what's wrong with Kelly?" he asked but Sandy answered.

"We don't really know, cause she won't talk to us."

"Does it have anything to do with Logan?" Seth asked and he understood from the look Kirsten gave Sandy that that was the case.

"Yes" his mom answered "It's good that you care about your sister, we have to support her in any way we can now"

"I just want her to be like she was… you know, before the rape"

"Well, don't we all?" Sandy sighed.

Kelly was now sitting on the stairs, listening to the conversation. She felt extremely guilty putting her family through this, but she couldn't forget. She quickly got up and walked quietly to her room, she closed the door and when she turned around she saw him. Logan was standing in her room and with an evil smile he started to walk towards her. She backed until she stood against the door; she had nowhere to go…she was trapped. Kelly screamed loud enough for everyone down stairs to hear her. She heard them running up the stairs; she hadn't meant to scream so loud!

Logan's ghost disappeared, and the next second the door opened and Kelly fell backwards right into her father's arms. He turned her around so she was facing him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, but Kelly just started at him, she freed herself from his arms and turned around and started at the spot where Logan had just been standing. Kirsten stood behind Sandy and next to her was Seth.

Kirsten walked forward and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, this time Kelly didn't move away, she started to cry silently instead.

"What are you looking at?" Kirsten whispered in her ear. Kelly closed her eyes when she heard the soft voice.

"I don't want to talk about it" she heard herself saying. She wanted to tell the truth, but she didn't dare, she was afraid they'd think she was crazy.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong" Sandy tried.

'_I know that, but are you sure you are going to believe me, or will you think I'm out of my mind? I can't take that risk' _Kelly thought.

"I can't. Maybe later" she said and turned around to face her family.

"Kel, come on. Talk to them, we're all worried about you here" Seth said and Kelly looked into his eyes. Seth noticed his sister's skin was extremely pale, paler than usual, her normally so cheerful and sparkling eyes were empty.

"Please leave me alone" she said and backed into her room with her eyes closed to prevent the tears from escaping. She heard the soft sound of a door closing, and thinking that they were finally gone, she let her tears run down her face. Her eyes were still closed.

She stood in the middle of her room, crying, when she felt something touch her shoulder.

'_No, not again!' _she thought as she opened her eyes only to see her mother stand there.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Kirsten whispered and Kelly nodded her head. She couldn't lie to her mom, the only person she could tell secrets to, the only one who would believe her.

"Come here and sit down" Kirsten said and led her to the bed where they both sat down next to each other.

"It's just you and me now. Can you talk to me?" she said, hoping she could. Seth and Sandy had left the room so they could talk in private; they figured Kelly would feel safer then.

"Okay, but…don't think I'm crazy, I'm not, this is just what I see!" Kelly rambled

"What do you see?" Kirsten asked anxiously.

"Logan, his ghost. He…he was here, right before you came. He was walking towards me…he was going to kill me"

She didn't know why she said that last part, he hadn't done anything that showed he was going to kill her, but she just knew that that had been his intension.

"It was just an illusion, he wasn't real." Kirsten said, it felt natural to tell your child ghost didn't exist. Kirsten herself didn't believe in ghosts. She couldn't help thinking maybe Kelly wasn't…well.

"It was not the first time"

_You don't think I am crazy do you? Well, please leave a review. And btw, I'm only a little crazy… _


End file.
